Desarma y Sangra
by Leah Augier
Summary: Entre las rutas de las ciudades, él representaba la imagen de un esquivo extraño, transportando la carga de un pasado lleno de crueldades ajenas. Entre los pasillos del instituto, las sábanas de su cama o cualquier porción de mundo en el que ella existiera; él podía existir, llamarse Sasuke Uchiha. Pero todo tiene un fin, y en ocasiones, amar es frío. Te desarma y sangras.
1. Extraño

**_•Título_** : Desarma y Sangra.

 _ **•Pareja**_ : Sasuke y Sakura.

 _ **•Disclaimer**_ : Naruto no me pertenece. Debidos créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **•Rated**_ : M [Mature — +16]

 _ **•Advertencias**_ : Violencia baja. Lenguaje vulgar. Contenido sexual bajo. Violencia psicológica y verbal en pareja. Aparición de surtidas drogas y el uso de estas.

 _ **•Nota**_ : Detalles extensos sobre esta historia al final del primer capítulo.

* * *

 **Número 1.**

 **—** **Extraño** **—**

Por encima de mi cabeza, entre los vastos parajes del firmamento, una triste y solitaria estrella se ha desvanecido. Los vestigios refulgentes de su constitución aún pueden vislumbrarse entre las retahílas de los diversos cuerpos celestes; mitigándose paulatinamente, entre las gélidas sombras henchidas de melancolía.

Aquella extensa superficie que se alza por encima de los suelos terrenales, de recodos fríos y con la penumbra rigiendo permanentemente, asemeja ser más cálida y acogedora que las concurridas y animadas calles de las ciudades, hedientas con el olor de las infelices muchedumbres.

Sin embargo, he encontrado a más de un amor entre las calles en las que pasé la mayor parte de mi vida. Una buena fémina de sangre animada, el sabor abrasador de una botella de whisky y un buen faso a la hora de la siesta. Sintiéndome libre como los aromas y los sonidos, con el tiempo circulando entre los poros de mi piel y dejando estragos a los que mi conciencia rehúye con insistencia.

Y estos instantes, en los que me encuentro meditando sobre vagos espíritus pasados con una frecuencia que frisa la obsesión, no son en absoluto diferentes a las escenas pasadas. Desplazándome entre las lúgubres penumbras de la medianoche hacia un destino el cual me es conocido, con el sedoso rumor del viento silbando en mis oídos y las ligeras gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra mis facciones; la libertad es convivir con tus pecados y aceptar a tus demonios.

Mis piernas me trasladan hacia el otro lado de la calle; donde el deshecho conjunto de apartamentos, con la pintura de las paredes corroída y el tenue fulgor de las lamparitas reflejándose a través de las ventanas, se esboza ante mis ojos.

En el apartamento número cuatro, aquel angosto espacio en el que presencié el nacimiento del Sol en más de una ocasión, se encuentra la mujer con la que comparto cama desde hace dos años: Karin Uzumaki no sólo es mi mejor amiga desde que ambos somos críos, sino que también es la fascinante musa de coño lascivo con la que comencé una aventura a los catorce años. Ella se sentía sola y yo me sentía libre, le adoctriné en el arte del placer y ambos acabamos buscándonos entre nosotros cuando sentimos que es menester.

Me elevo sobre los herrumbrosos escalones del establecimiento entre pasos sosegados. Momentos después, la abollada puerta de metal del apartamento —en la que se pueden apreciar varias frases y garabatos rayados— se eleva frente a mí. Golpeo tres veces y segundos previos esta se abre, revelando las abundantes curvas de Karin escasamente ocultas entre los pliegues de una camisa blanca y los rasgos de su rostro contraídos en una mirada sugestiva.

Como es habitual, es ella la que da el primer paso al abalanzarse contra mi cuerpo, mientras que sus labios se dedican a recorrer los míos entre briosos besos. Entramos al apartamento sin romper el abrasante contacto de nuestros cuerpos; la cocina, sector en donde se encuentra la entrada del alojamiento, y a su vez, el sitio en el que la mayoría de nuestros actos sexuales se originan, se encuentra mucho más sucia y desordenada que la ocasión anterior en la que estuve allí.

Rasgo la camisa de Karin con ambas manos y los botones de esta ceden con facilidad, dejando a la vista un abundante par de pechos a los cuales recorro con mi lengua. Escucho cómo ella se queja por la nueva prenda que le he roto y muerdo una de sus tetas como respuesta, recibiendo un suave gemido de su parte.

Entre ambos, nos despojamos con celeridad del resto de nuestra ropa, arrojando las prendas en distintos sectores de la cocina. Instintivamente, ella reposa su torso en la pequeña mesa de madera ubicada en el centro del lugar, acomodando sus caderas entre los extremos y abriendo sus piernas en una silenciosa invitación.

Posiciono mis caderas entre sus muslos y acomodo mi inflamada verga en los enrojecidos pliegues de su vagina. Froto mi sexo contra el de ella y le sonrío con mofa al percibir las muecas de impaciencia que su rostro compone inconscientemente. Una fuerte patada en mi rodilla izquierda provoca que mi cuerpo se tambalee y la sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro se expanda vastamente. Me fascina alargar la espera y hacerle sentir ansiosa.

Afianzándola de los muslos con ambas manos, atraigo sus caderas hacia adelante y entierro mi pene en su ardiente interior con un raudo movimiento. Muevo mis caderas con ligereza, desplazando mi mano izquierda por la parte interna de sus muslos y apretando la exorbitante carne de su culo con mi mano restante. Mi respiración se ve perturbada por las desmesuradas oleadas de placer que recorren mi cuerpo; y mis manos, ahora transitando fuera de las curvas de Karin, se aferran con vigor a las orillas de la mesa, la cual oscila incesantemente al ritmo de mis fuertes embestidas. El cuerpo de Karin se sacude entre las oleadas del inminente orgasmo y su coño se oprime con más fuerza en torno a mi verga.

La percepción de mi próxima culminación causó que me retirara del interior de Karin y acercara mi verga a su rostro, cuando no llevaba puesto preservativo me gustaba esparcir mi semilla por sus facciones y hacer que la limpiase con su lengua. Mi boca desata continuos gruñidos y mi torso se estremece cuando un escalofrío asciende por mi columna vertebral y acaricia los músculos de mi espalda. Finalmente el orgasmo se consuma y obtengo mi liberación tras lanzar un improperio al aire. Los labios de Karin se abren en una erótica anticipación y mi semen se derrama por completo entre las húmedas paredes de su garganta.

Mis brazos soportan el peso de mi torso, e instantes previos, con el ritmo de mi respiración estabilizado y el ardor de mi verga sosegado, recojo mi ropa del suelo y cubro mi desnudez únicamente con mis calzoncillos, acomodando el resto encima de la mesa. Karin se encuentra establecida a mi derecha, permaneciendo desnuda y, probablemente, intentando rememorar en qué parte de la alborotada cocina fueron a parar la tanguita de leopardo y el sostén de color rojo que traía puestos.

Camino hacia la deteriorada nevera que se encuentra en un rincón de la cocina, y al pasar por su costado azoto con fuerza la abundante carne de su nalgas, obteniendo un bufido y un leve empujón de su parte. Tomo una botella de cerveza de la nevera y descanso mi cuerpo en el viejo sofá-cama situado al fondo de la cocina. Karin, nuevamente con su ropa interior puesta y sosteniendo dos cigarrillos entre los dedos de su mano, se acerca hacia donde me encuentro y reposa su figura junto al lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Acepto el cigarrillo que me ofrece y ambos entablamos una conversación sobre cuestiones banales, mientras gozamos de la habitual comodidad que existe entre nosotros.

Tras el acontecimiento de un par de minutos, experimento unas súbitas ansias de consumir algo más fuerte, por lo que me dispongo a plantearle a Karin la siguiente interrogación: —Eu, taradita, dime que sí tienes de la verde en alguna parte de este corral de gallinas.

—Mi departamento no es ningún corral de gallinas. Y si lo fuera, sería de cerdos, por algo siempre terminas parando aquí —sostuvo Karin, exponiendo dos largas cadenas de dientes torcidos y amarillentos a través de las comisuras de sus labios. Un sombrío rasgo de lo que el paso del tiempo y los vicios que detenta le produjeron a su aspecto; sin embargo, aquella sonrisa es uno de los motivos por los que constantemente acudo a ella. —Y no, ¿puedes creer que ya no me queda nada? Siempre tengo algo escondido en mi cuarto para convidarte, pero el otro día me la gasté toda con Suigetsu.

—Cielos, Karin, no puedes hacerme esto. Repentinamente quiero echarte de mi departamento por ser tan perra conmigo.

—¿Ahora es tuya esta pocilga? Qué gracioso eres. De igual forma, cuando vayas a tu propio corral podrás consumir toda la marihuana que gustes. El paraíso tendrá que esperar, _my boy_.

—El mío está seco, tendré que ir a la casa de algún amigo a manguear un poco. Y, ya que estamos, ¿qué pasa con Suigetsu? ¿Hay onda entre ustedes?

—¡No, para nada! A veces viene a joderme acá; yo lo dejo pasar para no ser amarga con él, aunque tengo que admitir que me es muy simpático. Pero no hay nada serio entre nosotros —excusa Karin con presteza, agitando insistentemente su cabeza de un costado al otro. —Pero, ¿sabes quien está en algo serio ahora? Shikamaru, tu gran amigo. El que tiene cara de odiar la vida las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿En serio? Wow, ni estaba enterado. ¿Quién es la cuñada?

—Se llama Temari, una rubiecita que estudiaba en nuestro instituto y se graduó hace un año, y, según ella, van en serio. Es medio raro, pero ya te voy diciendo que no durarán ni dos meses.

Libero el humo de mi boca en una suave exhalación y mis labios esbozan una sonrisa socarrona. Mi garganta pronuncia una ligera carcajada apenas audible y los ojos de Karin se encuentran con los míos.

—La conoces, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es esa chica —respondo con la sonrisa afianzada en mis facciones. Recibo la botella de cerveza que Karin me extiende e ingiero un largo trago de su contenido. —Me la cogí cuando estaba en… ¿segundo año? En el baño de los profesores y con su cabeza apuntando al inodoro. Olía fatal, pero la pasé bien —agrego. —¿Sabrá Shikamaru que le gusta que la insulten cuando se la cogen?

—Siempre puedes decírselo tú —musita Karin, con los rasgos de su rostro adquiriendo matices joviales.

Agito reiteradamente mi cabeza en señal de negación. —No soy tan malo. Bien por él al salir con Temari, la rubia del baño de profesores. La va a pasar bien, eso seguro. Sólo tendrá que ponerle correa cuando la saque a pasear si quiere tener algo serio con ella.

La boca de Karin articula una suave carcajada y su mano derecha se afianza en mi hombro. Un plácido reposo se dispone entre nosotros y sólo el vago susurro del viento agitándose en el exterior altera el silencio que rige entre las cuatro paredes de la cocina.

—¿Te imaginas teniendo en un futuro algo como eso? Es decir, algo serio. Suena como una mierda, pero tal vez… —articula Karin, musitando la última oración.

Descanso mi cabeza en el hueco de mi mano derecha y doy un nuevo trago a la botella de cerveza. Mis hombros se encogen y mi vista se traslada por los múltiples objetos que reposan en el suelo del apartamento. —No lo sé. Me gusta ser libre, ¿sabes? Y tener algo serio significa cogerte siempre a la misma chica y no poder acercarte a otras sin que tu novia te haga una escena, te tiene vigilado como si fueras un crío y esa mierda no me va. Bien por Shikamaru y la perra del baño, pero yo… no creo estar aquí por mucho tiempo y quiero disfrutar de mi libertad.

—¿Por qué crees eso? No te pongas paranoico, es extraño.

—Sólo tengo la sensación de que caeré muy bajo y nadie detendrá mi caída. No sentiré mucho dolor, y espero que cuando eso suceda, me sienta en paz con mi pasado.

—Yo también espero lo mismo. Por ti, claro —murmura Karin mientras propina leves palmadas en mi hombro. —Pero mejor cambiemos de tema, está por venirme el periodo y me siento más sensible de lo normal.

Mi garganta desata una sucesión de suaves carcajadas, y segundos posteriores nuestra conversación se encuentra girando en torno a temas banales. Agotamos el contenido de la botella de cerveza entre nosotros y colmamos el cenicero, colocado en el centro del sillón, con la remanente de los cigarrillos que consumimos. Las horas avanzan entre animadas charlas y el amanecer vuelve a distinguirse por el horizonte en una nueva oportunidad.

Me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra el resto de mi ropa y termino de colocármela, con escasa celeridad. Introduzco mi mano en el bolsillo derecho de mis pantalones y tomo entre mis dedos las llaves de mi motocicleta. Karin se halla de pie a mis espaldas, preparándose para acompañarme a la salida y volver a despedirnos con la taciturna promesa de reencontrarnos en otra ocasión. Recorro la pequeña distancia que me separa de la puerta del apartamento, y tras abrirla, me despido de Karin plasmando un breve beso entre sus labios y proporcionándole una fuerte nalgada a la piel desnuda de su culo.

La tersa melodía del viento meciéndose entre gélidas ráfagas hizo eco en mis oídos al salir del apartamento. Estrecho con insistencia los extremos de mi chaqueta de cuero y escondo mi cuello entre sus solapas. Atravieso la ruta por la cual, horas atrás, sólo las sombras transitaban, y ahora fugazmente circulan varias hileras de coches.

Me encamino hacia el poste de luz en el que mi motocicleta se encuentra estacionada. Abro el candado y quito la cadena con la que la aseguré, desde la rueda frontal, instantes previos a mi entrada en el departamento de Karin. Me subo al vehículo, y tras calentar el frío motor a causa de una noche entera sin ser utilizado, procedo a conducir hacia mi casa.

Desde mis costados, las viviendas y los automóviles se vuelven puntos imprecisos y la claridad del sol naciente se vierte en mi silueta. El tenue tacto del viento alborota mi cabello y provoca que mis párpados se entrecierren. La extensa carretera por la que he transitado en incontables ocasiones se eleva frente a mis ojos entre vastos metros empinados, comprendiendo en cada centímetro de su extensión el ineludible camino hacia el lugar el cual años atrás llamé _hogar_.

Desocupo mi mente de cualquier tipo de pensamiento y aprieto reiteradamente el acelerador; la fresca ventisca penetrando en mis facciones y el cálido fulgor de la mañana centelleando a mi costado no me permiten cavilar sobre las insistentes cuestiones que diariamente me acometen. Pues, momentos como estos, son en los que me siento flotar en una absoluta libertad; sin suplicio alguno, contemplando a la vida con ojos libres de aversión.

Pero el plácido reposo en el cual me encontraba abstraído se prolongó hasta que, después de doblar en varias esquinas y conducir las cuadras acostumbradas, avisté el polvoriento techo de tejas de la amplia y antigua casona en la cual he residido los diesiciete años que tengo de vida. Breves instantes después, el herrumbroso portón de barrotes negros se extiende a mi lado izquierdo, exhibiendo entre sus aberturas el desatendido jardín que en años previos habría brindado simpáticos brotes de todo tipo de flores. Con escaso apremio, bajo de mi motocicleta y abro el portón con la copia de la llave que guardo en mi bolsillo, cojo nuevamente el vehículo y accedo al patio de la estancia.

Tras abrir la gran puerta de madera de la residencia, atravieso el salón principal mientras contemplo con poco interés la variedad de desechos que se esparcen en el piso de baldosas blancas —botellas y latas de cerveza, envoltorios de snacks, cajas de comida rápida, colillas de cigarrillo y algún objeto el cual no alcanzo a distinguir entre las sombras del salón—. Asciendo hacia el segundo piso por los desgastados peldaños de madera barnizada de la escalera y me interno en las insulsas paredes de mi alcoba.

Existiendo entre las penumbras de aquel olvidado sector y confinado por los espectros que el entorno hospeda, soy más demonio que persona, represento los despojos de un pasado borrascoso y me disperso entre todo lo que aquel maldito entorno representa. Y a mi lado derecho, colocado para satisfacer el sádico menester de ser consciente del cruel paso del tiempo, se encuentra un polvoriento calendario señalando el mes de agosto. Fatídico es el propósito de rememorar todo lo que los años, meses y días significan para mí.

Puesto que, cuando los días abarquen el mes de Octubre y el Otoño se ilustre desde los acaudalados vecindarios hasta los bajos sectores del populacho, se cumplirán nueve años de aquel acontecimiento que me marcó perpetuamente.

Nueve años del día en que mi hermano mayor, Itachi, mató a mis padres sin motivo alguno. Atravesaba la cándida edad de ocho años y me encontraba en una excursión junto a mis compañeros y maestros de curso cuando la noticia me fue comunicada. Inmediatamente, la excursión fue suspendida y yo retorné a mi casa sin comprender enteramente qué había sucedido. Revelaba mis preguntas a los adultos e intentaba inútilmente encontrar algún fundamento a los actos de mi hermano.

Los rostros horrorizados de mis vecinos y maestros al verme pasar junto a ellos y recordar la noticia aún se esbozan explícitamente en mi memoria. Murmuraban entre ellos mientras sus facciones se contraían en muecas de preocupación, me compadecían en silencio y ofrecían cálidas sonrisas con el fin de brindarme comprensión. Aquellas personas, que en aquel tiempo se mentían a si mismas al sentir falsa aflicción por mi dolor, fueron las que me juzgaron años después por los caminos que he tomado.

Mi custodia cayó en manos de mi tío Madara, así como la antigua casona en la que ambos vivimos y la empresa inmobiliaria que mi padre poseía, la cual vendió al poco tiempo de adquirir. Los únicos dominios de mi padre que aún no han sido vendidos por el bastardo de mi tío son un par de hectáreas de verde y llano campo en la zona sur del país, que correrán el mismo destino que las demás pertenencias que mi familia poseía en cuanto la billetera de Madara comience a desocuparse.

Años después de aquel infausto día de Octubre, en una ocasión en la que pregunté a Madara si podría visitar algún día a Itachi en la cárcel, se me fue revelado, gracias a la respuesta de mi tío, que él se había suicidado horas después de haber perpetrado el crimen. Un completo desequilibrado, con pensamientos desatinados y el cual se encargó de hundir mi vida con sus propias manos. Cuánto le odié en ese entonces, colmé mi mente de profundos resquemores y prontamente simpaticé con los malos hábitos que aún he de conservar, sustituí el afecto de mis padres por el alcohol y las fiestas y evoqué, en reiteradas ocasiones, el nombre de mi hermano entre las tinieblas de la medianoche, pretendiendo citar el espíritu del productor de mis desgracias y obtener mi tan anhelada venganza.

Odié a Itachi y sigo haciéndolo por todo lo que él representa. Por el dolor que suscitó en mi corazón tras asesinar a mis padres, por las siguientes desgracias que sus actos desencadenaron; y a su vez le odio, porque después de informarme acerca de su muerte, sentí un desgarrador desconsuelo. Sangré por dentro durante interminables días, y prestamente, una tenaz culpa me acometió al reparar en los buenos sentimientos que seguía profesando hacia una persona como él. Porque aún vagaban libremente entre mis pensamientos las memorias de cercanos días pasados en los que ambos estábamos unidos por el grato entendimiento que hay entre dos hermanos, lacerándome insistentemente como sólo el tiempo sabe hacerlo.

Y sin embargo, el tiempo, a su vez, ha procedido en una sucesión de prolongados años los cuales me han adiestrado en desatenderme del dolor que el pasado concibe en mi interior. Los recuerdos de aquel remoto mes de Octubre se manifiestan en cortas piezas de estructuras vívidas y frescas, fantasmas conocidos con los que he aprendido a convivir y apartar el dolor al evocarlos.

Traslado mi cuerpo hacia el delgado colchón que se encuentra desplazado en una esquina de la habitación y procedo a recostarme. Hundo mi rostro en la áspera tela de la almohada y deshecho cualquier tipo de pensamiento que no sea el de internarme en un profundo sueño. Con los párpados entrecerrados y el suave contacto del sol desplegándose en mi cabello a través de una abertura en la cortina, desciendo lentamente al tan anhelado estado de somnolencia mientras emito un último pensamiento:

 _Desearía ir a un lugar en el que no me sintiera un extraño._

* * *

El instituto público South Hawk; situado en el centro de la ciudad y escenificado constantemente como un punto de encuentro entre amigos y parejas, me recibió aquella templada mañana con el animado alboroto característico de un establecimiento concurrido por decenas de adolescentes.

En el amplio salón principal, primer sector del instituto y en el cual se ubican diferentes espacios destinados a varias funciones —la oficina del preceptor en el lado derecho, el kiosco en el lado izquierdo y la oficina del director en el pasillo del mismo costado—, se distribuyen desorganizadamente gran parte de los trescientos estudiantes que asisten a la preparatoria en el horario matutino; mezclándose entre ellos y engendrando un espeso conjunto de diferentes clases sociales, aspectos, modas, subculturas y personalidades.

Naturalmente, son características básicas que cualquier persona desarrolla en los plenos años que se disponen entre la niñez y la adultez: intentan encajar en círculos sociales, acondicionarse al aspecto que las modas actuales implantan y congeniar con personas que posean sus mismas aficiones, restringiendo sus personalidades y mermando sus existencias a las de meras imitaciones impuestas por sus propios caprichos de instaurarse un lugar dentro de la sociedad.

Aquellos hábitos comunes entre los adolescentes me son totalmente ajenos, puesto que yo nunca me he mentido a mí mismo al intentar asignarme una imagen simulada de mi personalidad. Nunca he intentado pertenecer a un grupo social o destacar mi imagen entre la de las demás personas; y, así mismo, puedo manifestar los puntos buenos y malos de mi forma de ser abiertamente, sin preocuparme por la opinión de la gente. Tengo libre albedrío en las decisiones que tomo y los caminos que escojo, gozo de la posibilidad de ser yo mismo y alejarme de la compañía de las falsas multitudes.

Recorriendo el salón entre paulatinos pasos, atravesando las densas masas farisaicas, consigo divisar una silueta conocida situada al fondo del sector. Naruto Uzumaki, idiota número uno y viejo compañero de salidas, se encuentra apoyado en la pared trasera del salón mientras conversa animadamente con otros dos amigos —Neji y Shikamaru— pertenecientes a nuestro pequeño grupo.

Me encamino hacia ellos con una recurrente propuesta rondando en mi cabeza: desde que me internase minutos atrás en las monótonas extensiones del instituto, supe que aquella espléndida mañana no la pasaría allí. Porque, aún después de evitar las clases por dos semanas enteras, las entretenidas calles de la ciudad, bañadas con el refulgente oro del Sol y con las aromáticas ventiscas danzando suavemente, me invitan a recorrerlas en una nueva ocasión. Así, pues, saldré con mis amigos por la puerta en la que instantes previos accedí, evadiendo a los profesores como hemos hecho en reiteradas ocasiones, y recrearemos nuestros conocidos vicios y aficiones entre la libertad que la ciudad nos proporciona.

—¡Miren quien vino! —exclama Naruto al notar mi presencia. Llego a donde se encuentran mis amigos y los saludo brevemente. —¿Dónde andabas, idiota? Me cansé de llamarte y siempre me daba con que tenías apagado el celular. Creí que por fin habías pasado al otro mundo.

—¿Me extrañaste, perrita? —respondo con sorna. —Estuve por ahí. Y en ningún momento salí de este mundo, si eso te tranquiliza.

—Vete a la mierda —agrega Naruto mientras me proporciona un fuerte empujón. —Da igual, ¿qué piensan hacer? No tengo ganas de quedarme dentro de este loquero.

—Nos vamos, ¡qué más! —agrega Neji. Su mirada se sitúa en mí, en una nueva ocasión, y prosigue con mofa: —Te quedas, ¿cierto, Sasuke? Digo, ya faltaste demasiado.

—Por supuesto, no quiero llevarme una materia más para Enero. Aunque ya me llevo todo el puto año —replico con sarcasmo. —Dale, vámonos. Ya está por tocar la campana.

Dirigimos nuestros pasos hacia la puerta de entrada, vigilando constantemente por nuestros costados que ningún profesor se encuentre cerca para detenernos. A pocos metros de nuestro destino y con el cometido a punto de ser llevado a cabo, siento un ligero impacto en mi hombro derecho y, tras esto, el desplome de un objeto.

—Perdón —un suave murmullo, más semejante a un silbido que a una palabra, acude a mis oídos. Ignorando la procedencia de aquella voz, volteo mi rostro y busco percibir la presencia de la persona que acaba de abordarme.

Pero _ella_ se ha marchado. Y sólo una densa cortina de cabellos del color de las rosas puede distinguirse entre los transeúntes que circulan por el área del salón; el tenue aroma de una fragancia nunca antes conocida por mis sentidos puede apreciarse flotando en el aire, cautivándome como si de dulce néctar se tratase.

Aquellos sentimientos pasaron al olvido cuando atravesé las puertas de entrada del instituto, luego el patio, y emprendí junto a mis amigos el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

—Ey, Sasuke ¿viste a esa chica? —interroga Naruto, ubicado tras mi espalda.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene? —pregunto con neutralidad.

—Nada, sólo es nueva en el salón. No te diste cuenta porque casi no pudiste verla —contesta. —Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo, es media rara y no da ganas ni de mirarla. ¿Y adivina en dónde se sienta? Vamos, hazlo.

—¡Qué sé yo! ¿Y por qué tendría que importarme?

—Se sienta contigo. El preceptor la puso en el banco libre que está junto al tuyo. Nunca deja que nadie se siente junto a ti por el tema de que distraes a los demás con tus jodas y toda esa mierda. Pero ahora tienes una compañerita, ¿no es curioso? —contesta Naruto, añadiendo socarronería a la parte final de su respuesta.

—Y eso que había un montón de bancos libres en donde ponerla —continúa Shikamaru. —Qué estupidez, preferiría que te siguieras sentando solo. Siento celos, de repente.

Gestos y risas burlescas sobre aquel tema me acometen por un par de segundos, hasta que el asunto finalmente es desechado. Por mi parte, aquellas mofas y la excesiva importancia que mis amigos le otorgaban a mi _compañerita de banco_ no originaron ningún cambio en mi humor, ni provocaron que mis pensamientos divagaran en aquellas cuestiones tan triviales. Si bien era cierto que ningún profesor permitía, desde el año pasado, que algún estudiante se sentara conmigo, habría algún motivo por el que esta decisión fuera anulada, y dicho motivo me tenía sin cuidado.

Durante el trayecto conversamos y bromeamos sobre temas pueriles, riendo con cualquier tipo de comentario y alternándonos entre nosotros para elaborar alguna estupidez. Nuestro recorrido por las concurridas avenidas fue animado por el alegre comportamiento que todos presentábamos; aquellas mañanas entre amigos, en las que deberíamos estar ocupando nuestros pensamientos al estudio y nuestro futuro, son en las que una patente magia es palpable entre nosotros. La magia de la libertad; de poder dirigir tus pasos a donde quieras y ser libre de pensar y actuar como tú quieras. Poder reír un buen rato, alejarte de las personas y actuar como un niño pequeño sin ninguna inhibición.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad compramos una botella de cerveza rubia y un paquete de cigarrillos, adquiriendo los productos al haber reunido un puñado de billetes que encontramos en nuestras mochilas y bolsillos. Naruto agregó a la lista de nuestra compra un vino en caja que, por la marca y el precio, debería saber más a vinagre que a bebida alcohólica. Guardamos los productos en la mochila de Neji y reanudamos nuestro paseo por la ciudad.

Condujimos nuestros pasos unas cuantas cuadras más, y finalmente, en la vereda derecha de la carretera y circundada por una extensa cerca de malla color cobriza, se ilustró el instituto público Gran Viaites, en el cual varios amigos cercanos y conocidos recientes cursaban sus estudios. El acceso hacia el interior del instituto, como en cada ocasión previa en la que nos hubiéramos internado en dicho lugar, fue totalmente sencillo y no se presentó ningún tipo de inconveniente una vez que nos encontramos en el interior. Pasamos por las diferentes aulas en las que nuestros amigos estudiaban y les saludamos brevemente, presentándoles la concurrente propuesta de reunirnos nuevamente por la noche y salir a pasar un buen rato.

Después de haber efectuado aquel propósito, partimos nuevamente hacia las calles y pasamos las posteriores horas en diferentes sitios de la ciudad, empleando el tiempo en llevar a cabo numerosas y variadas acciones que nos mantenían entretenidos y sacaban frecuentes carcajadas. Las bebidas que compramos fueron consumidas por completo en el proceso, y pude revelar, con sorpresa, que aquel vino barato no me era desagradable en absoluto, llegando a tomar más de la mitad del envase.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en las herrumbrosas hamacas de una plaza retirada del centro de la ciudad, fumando un cigarrillo y abstraídos en una conversación, cuando Neji recibió un mensaje de nuestro amigo, Kiba, en el cual escribía que las clases estaban por finalizar y _teníamos que ir a buscarle para poder partirnos el culo por habernos marchado sin él._ Así, pues, marchamos de la zona en que nos encontrábamos y caminamos con presteza las cuadras correspondientes, hasta que nos presentamos nuevamente en la entrada del patio de la preparatoria.

Una vez allí, me establezco en la pequeña vereda de baldosas que se encuentra frente al cercado que rodea el establecimiento. A mi costado izquierdo, un macizo árbol de hojas color cetrino reposa con inalterable prudencia y despoja al sector en el que estoy del ardiente fulgor del Sol. En mi costado contrario, mis amigos se encuentran ahora sentados y sosteniendo una nueva conversación de la cual no soy partícipe.

La campana del instituto suena y los estudiantes marchan por las calles con habitual premura; una vez vacías nuevamente, Kiba sigue sin acudir hacia donde nos encontramos.

Ligeras pisadas resuenan por la ahora deshabitada ruta ubicada frente al instituto. Segundos previos, la delicada silueta antes desconocida de una chica acude a mis pupilas, desplazándose por la carretera con un reposo tan sutil y apacible como cada parte de su anatomía. Los lacios cabellos rosas de su melena, acondicionados con un listón color escarlata y descendiendo por debajo de sus hombros, me mencionan la procedencia de aquella figura: se trata de mi designada compañera de banco, la cual habría yo de encontrarme horas atrás en el salón del instituto.

Su estatura debe frisar el 1.60, de extremidades menudas y facciones candorosas. Las propiedades de las curvas de su cuerpo son totalmente disimuladas por los amplios pliegues de su vestimenta —conformada por una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y pantalones de jean holgados—. Dos suaves manos, de trazos finos y piel aperlada, sostienen entre sus dedos las riendas de una mochila color plomiza. La postura inestable en la que su cuerpo se traslada, y sus ojos asentados perpetuamente en el pavimento, me privan de poder explorar plenamente en los rasgos de su semblante.

A simple vista, no es el tipo de mujer que sobresalga entre los adolescentes, incluyéndome a mí en tal afirmación. Su forma de caminar, las ropas con que viste y el modo en el que sus ojos contemplan el pavimento como si fuese lo más emocionante que ha visto en todo el día: dichos aspectos expresan, sin reserva, el tipo de cargo que ella ocupa dentro del instituto: cumple el papel de la rara de biblioteca que desborda inseguridad, la estudiante seria y de carácter amargo que prefiere pasar toda la clase mirando su carpeta, antes que socializar contigo. No siguen ninguna moda en específico, pero suelen buscar personas similares a ellos con el propósito de crear su propio grupo y manifestar sus extraños gustos y aficiones libremente.

Dichas personas me son indiferentes, al igual que a los demás adolescentes que cursan sus estudios. Tal tipo de estudiantes sólo pueden ser útiles para gastarles un par de jodas en los recreos o pedirles algún favor, sabiendo que por su nata docilidad no podrán negarse o protestar.

Y, sin embargo, aún siendo dueño de tales prejuicios displicentes, una simple curiosidad irrumpe en mis pensamientos al ver aquella delicada figura atravesando el panorama que se alza frente a mi perspectiva, con la entera fisonomía de su rostro siendo aún incomprendida por mis ojos.

Llevo los dedos índice y corazón a mi boca y emito un prominente silbido, el cual suspende momentáneamente el discreto sigilo en el que el sitio se encontraba inmerso. Sus pasos se presentan, ahora, en suaves y pequeños movimientos, y finalmente obtengo los resultados de mi cometido cuando ella detiene su caminata por completo y voltea su rostro hacia donde me encuentro.

Posee dos grandes ojos verdes, refulgentes y cristalinos como el agua de un manantial; los detalles de su cara se exhiben en una frente lisa y amplia, un mentón ligeramente pronunciado y dos abultadas mejillas jaspeadas con un tenue tinte color carmín, armonizando perfectamente con el albar terciopelo que conforma la piel de su rostro.

Mi mano derecha se eleva y le saludo, un tanto vacilante. Como respuesta a tal acción, ella voltea su rostro bruscamente y reanuda con celeridad su caminata.

—Cielos, Sasuke ¿te gustó la nueva? —escucho preguntar a Naruto desde mi lado derecho. Sus dedos sostienen un nuevo cigarrillo y en sus labios se encuentra plasmada una sonrisa socarrona. —Estábamos jodiendo cuando dijimos que podría haber algo entre ustedes.

—Es linda, ¿o no? —respondo, mientras mis labios se curvan en un gesto semejante al suyo. Arrebato el cigarrillo de las manos de Naruto y le doy una calada.

—No es fea. Tiene una carita encantadora, realmente —concuerda Neji. —Pero... hombre, ¿por qué se viste así? Y cómo camina, y se comporta. Es bastante lamentable.

Encojo mis hombros y enfoco la trayectoria de mi vista en un punto impreciso. Expulso de mi boca el humo del cigarrillo y se lo devuelvo a Naruto. —No es como si fuera a cogérmela, de todas formas.

—Dejen de ser unas mierdas por un momento. Ahí viene Kiba —dice Shikamaru. —¡Dale, hermano, apúrate! ¡Por ser tan lento siempre nos vamos sin ti!

—Siento no despertarme todas las putas mañanas ansioso por volver al instituto como ustedes —responde Kiba. —Levántense de una buena vez. Naruto, convídame un cigarrillo. A todos ustedes, voy a patearles el culo por cada vez que la vieja de Matemáticas me tocó los huevos esta mañana.

Nos levantamos de la vereda y marchamos por la misma dirección en la cual retornásemos minutos atrás. Sin un rumbo determinado, nos dispusimos a disfrutar de las horas venideras.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que voy a empezar a publicar. Lo estuve escribiendo desde... Febrero¿? de este año, por supuesto. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el capítulo número 5. Al principio, planeaba comenzar a publicarlo cuando contara con, por lo menos, la mitad de la historia escrita, pero la emoción me pudo, y acá estoy.**

 **Me gustaría tomar esta ocasión para hacer algunos breves** — **y muy importantes** — **comentarios sobre esta historia.**

 **1\. Tendrá poco lemon.**

 **2\. Algunas escenas y mi técnica de narración pueden llegar a ser un poco... densas. [?] Perdón por eso.**

 **3\. Será un longfic, abarcando toda la palabra. Va a ser muy largo, queda a su elección si quiere seguirlo o no.**

 **4\. La trama comienza un poco floja. Y no voy a mentirles, se pondrá emocionante como por el capítulo 9•10.**

 **5\. Como pequeña curiosidad, el nombre de este fanfic [que, probablemente, encontraron muy extraño] proviene de la canción _Desarma y Sangra_ del grupo de rock argentino _Serú Girán._**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer el primer capítulo! Si les gustó, agréguenlo a favoritos y háganmelo saber con un review. Muchas gracias, nuevamente.**

 **«** **30 / 07 / 18** — **1:51 a.m»**


	2. Apariencias

**Número 2.**

— **Apariencias** —

Ingentes nubes albinas y espesas adornaban los cielos de aquella mañana, peregrinando en dirección hacia el sur y estrechando el prolongado lienzo celeste que se expone sobre nosotros com sus extremos. El Sol, deslumbrante y supremo, aún se encontraba pendiendo en un lejano rincón de la atmósfera, consagrando el templado calor de su fulgor a cada uno de los campos terrenales. Escaso viento transitaba en el exterior, representando tal observación el vaticinio de una tarde calurosa.

Percibiendo tal espléndido panorama, a través de una de las ventanas del salón de mi instituto, me encontraba yo en tal mañana de Verano. Desde mi costado izquierdo, exhibiéndose en un fresco retrato de tonalidades coloridas y sensaciones placenteras, me es posible apreciar un paraje en el que me placería mucho más hallarme. Por mi costado derecho, bruscas transformaciones se presentan: mi compañera de banco —de la que habría de informarme, al día posterior del que la conocí, que su nombre es Sakura— se encuentra inspeccionando, a un ritmo veloz y diligente, las hojas de su carpeta, sumida en el inflexible silencio del que no prescindió en la semana entera que permaneció a mi lado. Las demás porciones del panorama son constituidas por el resto de mis compañeros de estudios, enfrascados en surtidas tareas de las que yo no soy partícipe, ni me interesa serlo.

Acomodo mi espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y determino la dirección de mi mirada en el techo del salón. La puerta del lugar se abre y alcanzo a observar, por el rabillo de mis ojos, a la profesora de Geografía accediendo por la entrada.

—¡A ver, muchachos! ¡El recreo ya terminó, se me sientan todos en sus lugares! —exclama la profesora. La mayor parte de los alumnos obedece instantáneamente la orden impartida. Los clásicos desobedientes hacen caso omiso y continúan recreándose entre el ocio y la indisciplina. —¡Neji y Hinata! Las selfies guárdenselas para el recreo, esto no es la alfombra roja. Shikamaru, el chicle no lo permito, ve a tirarlo… ¡Naruto y compañía, a sus asientos! ¡Les voy a dar ejercicios extras a los que me sigan haciendo perder el tiempo!

—¡Va, profe! No se altere, se ve más linda cuando anda contenta —contesta Naruto, empleando la socarronería y extravagancia, natural en su carácter, con el propósito de exaltar la paciencia de la profesora de Geografía. —¿Puedo ir al baño, profe? Vuelvo enseguida. ¡Más rápido que polvo de jubilado!

—¡Ay de mí! Escuchar tus chistes es, por lejos, la peor parte de tener que enseñar en esta clase —pronuncia la profesora, palpándose la frente y exhibiendo, en sus facciones, una súbita aflicción. Naturalmente, aquello sólo es ficción. La profesora de Geografía suele actuar de esa forma, y de algún modo, opino que resulta bastante divertido. —Ahora bien, ¿qué era eso que querías? ¿Ir al baño? Oh, lamento informarte que tendrás que contener tu vejiga, Uzumaki. Al único lugar al que irás es al pasillo si no te quedas quieto —la profesora encamina sus pasos hacia donde se encuentra su escritorio, dispone sus bolsos sobre la superficie de dicho objeto, acomoda sus pertenencias con presteza y se adecua en el banco. —¡Sakura y Francisco, vayan a buscar los libros en la biblioteca! La bibliotecaria sabrá cuáles darles.

Considerando aquella demanda impuesta por la profesora como una oportunidad de ausentarme del salón por unos cuantos minutos, retiro mi cuerpo de mi asiento y dirijo el movimiento de mis piernas hacia el escritorio de la profesora.

Tras comparecer frente a sus ojos, acentúo mis palmas sobre las orillas del escritorio y le contemplo al rostro, preparado para formularle un monólogo convincente. —¡Profe, déjeme ir a mí! —exclamo, tras la sucesión de exiguos segundos. Intento persuadirla adquiriendo expresiones simpáticas. Mediante el transcurso de los años que estuve dentro del instituto, aprendí que, curiosamente, ciertos tipos de chicos, como yo, pueden resultar encantadores en algunas profesoras. —¿Puedo? No sea mala, vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Todos los de tu grupito estudian los mismos libretos, o es algo natural entre ustedes? —responde, ampliando sus labios con una sonrisa henchida de humor. —No, Uchiha. Al único lugar al que irás es al…

—Pasillo si no mantengo quieto mi sucio culo —concluyo prontamente, en su lugar. Una suave risita es liberada por sus labios, y no logro evitar replicar a tal gesto con una juguetona sonrisa. —La hice reír, ¿ve cómo nos comprendemos? ¿Puedo irme ahora?

—Eso no funcionará conmigo, Sasuke. ¿Por qué quieres ir, de todos modos?

—Verá… —rebusco en lo más profundo de mi mente por algún tipo de excusa plausible para entregarle. Finalmente, me decido a optar por la única opción que habría de abordar a mis pensamientos. —Quiero hablar con Sakura sobre… bueno, un par de cosas. No pienso distraerla ni distraerme yo tampoco, una charla en el camino.

—Mira, no suelo hacer el papel de Cupido entre mis estudiantes. Pero conociéndote —¡y vaya que te conozco!— estaremos aquí para rato. Así que, vamos, vete con Haruno… ¡Francisco, a tu asiento, irá Sasuke por ti! ¡En menos de cinco minutos quiero aquí los libros, Sasuke!

—Sí, señora —respondo, dilatando la sonrisa en mis labios al ver consumado mi objetivo. Transito hacia la puerta del salón, procedo a abrirla y penetro entre los estrechos espacios del pasillo del instituto.

A los costados de mi cuerpo, dos prolongadas filas de salones de estudio extienden sus amplitudes, exhibiendo, tras los cristales de sus ventanas, un gran conjunto de alumnos establecidos en sus respectivos escritorios y realizando las tareas que sus instructores les han dispuesto. Tras recorrer los metros necesarios, la galería transitada finaliza su ampliación, por lo que me dispongo a descender por las escaleras que se figuran a continuación, las cuales me conducirán al primer piso del establecimiento.

Una vez me encuentro en la planta principal, específicamente dentro del salón de entrada, dirijo mi trayecto por el nuevo pasillo que se dispone a mi lado derecho. El interior del sector es totalmente semejante al anterior: los umbrales de las aulas se dispersan por mis costados, siendo ocupados, en esta ocasión, por estudiantes de tercero y cuarto año. Al retirarme del salón, no tuve en mente el primer punto al cual habría de acudir, por lo que resolví pasar a ver a un amigo en su respectivo salón de estudio y pedirle un poco de plata para comprar algo en el kiosco del instituto, ubicado dentro del salón principal. Dicha situación sucede con frecuencia en cada mañana de clases, puesto que, al despertarme tarde y no gozar de mucho tiempo, me veo obligado a comprar algo para comer fuera de mi vivienda.

—¿Sasuke? —el suave tono de una voz, casi inaudible, logra ser advertido por mis sentidos. Me detengo y encaro a mi interlocutora. —¿Eras Sasuke, cierto?

—Ehm… sí —afirmo, empleando un tono suave y dubitativo en mis palabras. —Cielos, ni siquiera había notado que me estabas persiguiendo.

—¿Eh? No te estoy persiguiendo, estoy _acompañándote_ a buscar los libros en la biblioteca.

Tal corrección de su parte provoca que mis párpados se dilaten en su máxima expansión y mis labios compongan una fina y rígida línea, exponiendo, de esta forma, una evidente sorpresa. Mientras que la expresión de su rostro, compuesta por un amplio disgusto, ocasiona que me sienta como _el más idiota de todos los idiotas_ que se hallan ocupando el instituto. Y, teniendo en cuenta que había olvidado por completo que ella desconoce la ubicación de la biblioteca —y por dicho factor, no puede ir por sí misma a buscar los libros— tal sentimiento es totalmente justificado.

—Y, por cierto, es una biblioteca bastante lejana. ¿Es subterránea, acaso?

—Cerca, diría yo —sostengo prontamente, con una sonrisa comenzando a extenderse entre mis labios. —El año pasado tuvieron que fumigarla porque una de las porteras encontró una rata del tamaño de mi pie. ¿Una biblioteca-alcantarilla?

—¡Qué desagradable! Pero, ya que estamos, ¿los residuos del presidente pasan por esa alcantarilla? No me explico por qué motivo está tan lejos.

—Más bien, es una especie de _Biblioteca Secreta del Vaticano-Alcantarilla_. Ya sabes, si no eres miembro de la Santa Sede del instituto South Hawk tienes prohibida la entrada.

—¡Basta! Déjame adivinar, el director es el Papa.

—Y los estudiantes somos sus monaguillos —finalizo. —Demonios, de repente quiero que me quemen en una hoguera tras haber sido acusado de brujería. Sería un mejor destino, sin duda alguna.

Una armónica risita, dulzona y simpática, es liberada por los labios de mi acompañante, y me descubro a mí mismo reaccionando a tal expresión con una desenvuelta carcajada. —Eres bastante ingenioso y divertido. Pero tendrás que soltar tus verdaderas intenciones, monaguillo de alcantarilla. ¿A dónde planeas llevarnos?

—¿Prometes no salir huyendo si lo digo?

—Haré un esfuerzo —la adhesión del sarcasmo en su voz es palpable, por lo que me dispongo a evidenciar el verdadero paradero al cual nos dirigíamos.

—Bien. ¿Ves esa puerta de ahí? —pregunto, indicando la dirección de tal objeto con mi dedo índice. Inmediatamente, ella afirma con la cabeza. —Iremos allí, llamaremos a un amigo y le pediremos plata para comprar algo en el kiosco. Exacto, dije _pediremos_ , y por supuesto, te quedarás conmigo.

—Admiro que seas tan seguro de ti mismo, pero tu plan posee un pequeño fallo: yo. Puedes quedarte haciendo nada en los pasillos, yo regresaré al salón —contemplo cómo vira su cuerpo y acaba dándome la espalda. A continuación, propone distanciarse de la zona a la que la he conducido produciendo un primer paso con sus piernas. Tras esto, detiene imprevistamente su emprendimiento y voltea el rostro. —A la escuela se viene a estudiar, no a comer.

Aún habiendo empezado a relacionarme con ella hace exiguos instantes, puedo reconocer el evidente propósito plasmado en aquella oración: molestarme y provocar que contradiga sus palabras. No queriendo invalidar sus objetivos, continúo:

—Permíteme objetar. Yo no vengo ningún día aquí para estudiar, como habrás notado. En este punto, me llevo todas las materias a Enero.

—Pareces bastante orgulloso de eso. Yo no lo estaría, por supuesto, me parece muy desubicado e irresponsable.

—No es tan malo como crees. No haces nada en clases, faltas diariamente, no estudias; y aún así, puedes pasar de año. Estudias lo necesario y rindes las materias correspondientes cuando llega fin de año. E incluso el instituto te da la posibilidad de rendir las que te faltan el próximo año. Puede parecer demasiado indulgente, pero créeme, prefieren darte mil oportunidades a que dejes la escuela o repitas constantemente de año.

—¿Y las amonestaciones y citaciones a tus padres por mal comportamiento o falta de cooperación?

Automáticamente, la expresión amigable que mis facciones se hallaban alojando sufrió una amplia transformación, presentándose, ahora, con una apariencia severa y reservada. Ella lo desconoce, pero yo sé que esto se debe a que los temas vinculados con mis padres no son, en absoluto, de mi agrado. Sin embargo, me propongo a volver a destensar mi expresión y responder a su pregunta: —¿Alguien lee esas mierdas? En mi casa, no. Además, nunca envían citaciones a mi _padre_ , solamente amonestaciones. Basta con falsificar su firma para mantenerlos satisfechos —contesto, pronunciando cada una de mis palabras con absoluta franqueza.

—De todas formas, no es lo mismo hacer nada en el salón que hacerlo en los pasillos. Y tenemos que llevar los libros. ¿Volvemos, entonces?

—He hecho esto antes, Sakura Haruno. En este momento, otro estudiante está recogiendo los libros por nosotros.

—Y otro buscándonos para que regresemos al salón.

—Por supuesto —consolido. —¿Por qué no vuelves tú? Vamos, seguro recuerdas el camino. Si no lo recuerdas, puedes preguntarle al preceptor. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra su oficina?

—¡Sé todas esas cosas! No seas duro, chico, tenemos que presentarnos al salón de clases, le guste o no a ese carácter holgazán y rebelde que manejas.

—Mierda, eso es algo bueno —menciono, contestando únicamente a la primera frase pronunciada por Sakura. Las palabras próximas a esta fueron completamente ignoradas por mí. Soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo y prefiero prescindir de sus infantiles regaños. —Entonces, es mejor que te marches, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Tarde? ¿Para qué?

—Para que me acabe exasperando tu insufrible indecisión y te dé una patada en el culo si no vienes —finalizo. —¡Mujer! ¿Por qué tanta paranoia? La profesora no enviará una nota a tus padres por ser nueva en el instituto. Y, de todos modos, —y no te atrevas a negarlo— sé que quieres estar aquí tanto como yo.

—¡Cielos, claro que lo quiero! Independientemente de quien seas, las clases apestan para todos.

Sakura vuelve a trasladarse hacia donde yo me encuentro, aminorando la distancia que existe entre ambos en casi su totalidad. Contemplo su rostro, de complexión bonita y rasgos delicados, con la severa seriedad de su carácter rigiendo perpetuamente en su semblante. Y, sin embargo, domino la aptitud de poder ver a través de las apariencias en casos como este. Un espíritu fatigado y reprimido, con el natural anhelo de abrir sus ojos a distintos panoramas y renunciar a las conductas que la rutina le ha dispuesto; Sakura Haruno aparenta ser muchas cosas, excepto lo que realmente es.

—¿Qué esperas, Sasuke Uchiha? Si no golpeas a esa puerta, seré yo la que patee tu engreído culo.

Articulo una enérgica carcajada ante la advertencia elaborada por mi acompañante. Una sincera manifestación de aquel sentimiento que habría de experimentar en el instante en que comenzaría a conversar con ella: simpatía. Es una muchacha bastante simpática, ¡recia y exasperante como una cabra loca! Pero simpática, después de todo. Logro suponer que será muy entretenido el disfrutar de su compañía en lo que resta de este último año de clases.

Con natural alegría, divulgo lo próximo: —¡Vamos, carajo! Ya me estaba hartando que te aferraras tanto a ser tan anti. Sólo recuerda no pensar en los profesores, ¡por nada! Haz de cuenta que el sinónimo de profesor es… _bolsa de basura con extremidades_. ¿Puede ser? No quiero que te agarre una crisis y salgas disparada al salón de clases.

—Oh, buenísimo. Eso lo facilita todo, supongo. Profesor, igual a bolsa de basura con extremidades. Estoy lista, supongo.

—Para con eso de suponer. Y si ya no tienes otro motivo por el que meter discordia, vayamos yendo, no te imaginas el hambre que ando cargando.

Dispuesto a concluir mis objetivos, oriento mis pasos hacia el salón B de cuarto año y procedo a dar dos enérgicos golpes sobre la puerta de entrada.

Tras acontecer una exigua cantidad de segundos, Marco, gran amigo desde primer año y del cual prescindimos dentro del salón desde que repitiese tercer año, acude al umbral del aula e intercambia un breve saludo conmigo. A su vez, haciendo uso de la escasa y limitada educación que aún conservo en mi carácter, le muestro a mi compañera y produzco las debidas presentaciones entre ambos.

Sin embargo, comprendiendo que no me es posible continuar prolongando aquella situación, le pido que me favorezca con la plata que aún le queda; y Marco, gustoso de ayudarme y fiándose de que, como en las otras oportunidades, iré a devolvérsela, me entrega la plata que almacena en sus bolsillos. Tres billetes arrugados y resquebrajados que suman cuarenta y cinco pesos; efectivo que, en tiempos presentes, podría alcanzarme para adquirir un almuerzo regular y proletario. De todos modos, le agradecezco cordialmente y, tras esto, vuelvo a despedirme de su compañía.

Junto a Sakura, marcho hacia el kiosco del salón de entrada. El recorrido trazado fue conciso; prontamente, ambos nos hallamos frente a nuestro destino. Y, una vez allí, empleamos la plata adquirida en comprar algunos productos para consumir entre nosotros —una Coca-Cola de 1.5 litros, galletitas saladas y, con el vuelto, caramelos de miel y menta—. Nuestra compra concluye, por lo que regresamos por el mismo sector por el que habríamos de llegar, rumbo a aquella dirección ampliamente vinculada con mi persona desde mi primer año de estudios.

Se trata de la _planta cero_ del instituto, situada por debajo del patio del establecimiento y en la cual se distribuyen, instalados en el costado derecho del sector, los salones de Química, Biología y Tecnología, así como armarios de limpieza y baños destinados a los empleados del instituto. Los sectores de estudio y la pared izquierda carecen de ventanas, el ambiente es permanentemente gélido y la natural penumbra de la zona, rigente debido al imposibilitado acceso a la luz solar, es suprimida por un extenso conjunto de lámparas blancas, emplazadas sobre el techo y esparcidas en fila. En reducidas oportunidades acude alguien a dicho piso, por lo que el plácido abandono en el que se encuentra diariamente inmerso es perfecto para lograr desaparecer por un momentáneo lapso de tiempo.

—¡Esto es sorprendente! ¡No puedo creer que realmente haya un piso subterráneo en el instituto! —contempla Sakura. Sus brazos descansan bajo el nacimiento de su busto y su mirada vira en diferentes direcciones. Prestamente, advierto que a su cuerpo le está haciendo frío, sacude sus porciones entre efímeros temblores y reclama, inconscientemente, a sus brazos por un poco del calor del que carece. Tontamente, no cavilé en las ropas tan ligeras que ella se encuentra portando. Así, por mi descuido, me ofrezco a prestarle mi chaqueta. —Te agradezco, pero no es necesario. Es un lugar increíble, ciertamente. Aunque la iluminación y el color de las paredes es tan siniestro, parece el pasillo de un hospital. ¿Cómo es que nunca hemos venido aquí con el curso?

—No necesitamos estos salones muy a menudo. Aquí se hacen experimentos en Química y Biología, y se usan las computadoras para Tecnología, pero los profesores prefieren enseñar con libros y fotocopias.

—Ya veo. Y tú aprovechas el poco uso de este espacio para escabullirte de las clases. No sé si eres astuto o simplemente idiota.

—Un poco de ambos, pero no te creas muy lista tú tampoco. Estás hablando conmigo, después de todo. ¿Sabes cómo le llamo a eso? Entendimiento entre dos personas similares —reúno mi índice derecho con las orillas de sus labios al advertir que tiene la intención de replicar. Con mi cabeza, apunto hacia un espacio situado a mi costado izquierdo y, tras esto, prosigo con mi contestación: —Ven, te enseñaré mi _lugar especial_. No lo había pensado antes, pero parece que eres la primera chica que traigo aquí, ¿es bueno, no crees?

—¿Soy la primera chica a la cual traes a este pasillo de hospital subterráneo, con olor a humedad y temperatura inusualmente baja? Define _bueno_ , entonces.

—Sólo cállate y sígueme.

La escalera por la que acudiríamos hacia el piso en el que estamos, poseedora de escalones robustos y prolongados, se halla en la dirección indicada por mí anteriormente. Una pared con la misma longitud de la escalera se encuentra adosada al costado izquierdo de dicho elemento. Tras numerar diez peldaños, la escalera dobla en noventa grados y las paredes colocadas a sus costados representan un semi-cuadrado. A continuación, bajo la extensión de su estructura, es concebido el lugar por el que vendríamos al piso cero: un oscuro y estrecho hueco que cuenta con no más de tres metros de espacio, el cual albergase mi cuerpo en incontables ocasiones y por el que regreso constantemente.

Accedo al reducido sector y acomodo mi figura entre sus estrechos espacios, reposando los músculos de mi espalda sobre la pared del sitio y flexionando ligeramente mis rodillas.

 _Sasuke lo +_ , _Naruto y ¿_?_ , _Joaquín de 2do se la come_ , _Shikamaru hizo cornudo a Esteban de 4to año_ , entre otras redacciones escritas con lapicera o talladas mediante objetos punzantes se encuentran apuntadas sobre la pared de la esquina en donde estoy ubicado, habiendo sido escritas por mis amigos y yo a través de los años que cursamos en la preparatoria.

Sakura imita mi acción al disponerse a mi lado derecho. Sus ojos transitan por el sector al cual nos hemos trasladado y la constitución de su semblante resplandece con una cándida sonrisa.

—Bien, estamos haciendo una estupidez. ¿Eso es malo?

—Define _malo_.

—Oh, sólo cállate y abre la comida. Hagamos esto rápido, deben haber pasado más de quince minutos desde que salimos del salón.

—Ajá, sí, ¿viste? ¿Y qué importa? La mayor parte de las veces que vengo a este sitio no vuelvo al salón hasta que finaliza la materia de la que escapé —comento mientras abro el paquete de galletitas y me apropio de un puñado.

—Y definitivamente no haremos eso —acota Sakura. Extiendo mi brazo derecho y coloco el paquete de galletitas entre la menuda extensión de su regazo. —Gracias. Me encantan las galletitas saladas, mucho más que las dulces. Suelo comerlas con queso untable de roquefort.

—Qué espanto, el roquefort es asqueroso. A mí me fascina ponerles queso untable de cheddar o Dulce de Leche —afianzo la botella de Coca-Cola y le retiro la tapa. Bebo un amplio trago de su contenido y vuelvo a colocarla sobre la superficie del sector.

Reposo mi vista en un punto inestable, cavilando en interrogantes de procedencia desconocida. Tras exiguos segundos, las dudas que me inquietan son desveladas y procedo a buscar las debidas respuestas en mi acompañante.

—Espera… hay muchas cosas que no encajan en todo esto.

—Define _to_ …

—Basta de esa mierda, esto es en serio. Primero que nada: ¿quién eres?

—La última vez que me lo preguntaron respondí que soy Sakura Haruno. No estoy completamente segura, pero creo que la respuesta no ha cambiado.

—Quiero decir, ¿realmente eres la tragalibros que tengo como compañera de banco? ¿La asocial que se sentó conmigo durante toda esta semana? Bueno, te he estado observando de a ratos, y siempre me pareciste… ¿cómo decirlo? Demasiado simple y aburrida. De esas personas a las que prefieres llamarlas por su apellido, porque ni siquiera consideras necesario el hacer un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre.

—¡Dioses! ¿Tienes que ser tan brusco? —usando su mano izquierda, ella recoge el cabello acomodado tras su oreja y procede a dejarlo descender sobre su mejilla, siendo tal acto una cobarde manera de ocultar su rostro ante aquel comentario sobre su apariencia que habría de expresarle. Tomo entre mis dedos los lacios cabellos que cubren sus facciones y los coloco nuevamente en su lugar. Tras esto, el par de estanques de agua escarlata que constituyen sus ojos se afirman en mis facciones. Imperturbable como una escultura, Sakura se dedica a observarme. Analizándome con las pupilas, ensimismándose en meditar sobre mi persona, ¿hará aquello? De algún modo, me agrada suponerlo, tanto como me incomoda.

Repentinamente, sus ojos vuelven a aislarse de mi semblante y se acentúan, ahora, en un punto insignificante. —No es que sea rara. Bueno, ¿no soy tan rara ahora, cierto?

—¡Para nada! En serio. Todo lo contrario, eres muy simpática, de hecho. No quería ofenderte, ¿no te ofendí, cierto? —cuestiono, formulando las palabras con prominente velocidad y aguardando a que la respuesta, que ella habrá de proporcionarme, sea negativa. No lo hice a propósito, son exiguas las circunstancias en las que ofendo a alguien porque así quise que fuera. Se trata de algo que se me complica reprimir, las palabras emanan de mis labios por sí mismas y no alcanzo a meditar en el efecto que estas tendrán. Reconozco que soy un hombre de escasos modales y ampliamente ignorante de todo sentimiento ajeno a los míos. Uno de mis defectos más ingente y predominante, sin lugar a dudas, y del que más anhelo deshacerme cuando se presentan escenarios como este.

—¡Basta de preguntas, parecemos estúpidos! —su garganta engendra una lacónica sucesión de etéreas y agudas risitas, evidenciándome, con tal acto, que, para mi alivio, su buen humor no se ha estropeado. —Bueno, te explico: lo cierto es que suelo ser muy seria y reservada, hasta que tomo confianza con las personas. Aún no la he tomado con nadie dentro del salón; mi existencia no parece importarle a ninguno de nuestros compañeros, como habrás notado. Eso hasta ahora. Me marché contigo del salón, fuiste muy divertido y gracioso, ¡entendiste mi humor, por Dios! Vine aquí contigo, aún cuando aquella ligera y lejana voz en mi conciencia, a la que me dedico a prestarle oídos constantemente, me decía que no debía hacerlo. Fue algo… saludable para mi corazón, tan monótono y habituado a lo cotidiano.

Asombrado por la definición de los efectos que mi compañía habría de presentar en aquella muchacha, totalmente desvinculada de cualquier puesto importante dentro de mi vida y, aún así, siendo ahora una amiga mía, me entrego a darle las gracias por aquellas buenas palabras ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Sintiéndome un tanto tímido y disfrutando, a su vez, la presencia de aquellos cálidos sentimientos que comienzan a embargarme.

—¿Traje salud a tu corazón, Sakura Haruno? —le interrogo, aguardando no sólo por ser receptor de su respuesta. Sino, también, por escuchar la modulación de aquel tono dulce y angelical con el que pronuncia las palabras, del que me privé durante esta semana debido a la mala y errónea imagen que habría de formularme de ella. De manera tonta y prejuiciosa, como acostumbro a actuar. Sin embargo, ahora me hallo dispuesto a desechar mis previos recelos y volver a apreciar la compañía de Sakura en todas las circunstancias futuras que me sean proporcionadas.

—No sabes cuán enferma estaba, Sasuke Uchiha —ella contesta, entregándome una refulgente sonrisa y torciendo ligeramente la posición de su cabeza.

—Y justo nos encontramos en este escabroso lugar, de aspecto inquietantemente similar al de un hospital. Definitivamente, esta es una encantadora jugada del destino.

La silueta de mi acompañante se sacude entre leves estremecimientos, ocasionados por carcajadas contenidas. Sus ojos resplandecen, su sonrisa es extremadamente hermosa, su buen humor me es fascinante y sus intenciones, totalmente claras.

—Oh no, si llegas a decir _Define encantador_ lo único que definiré será tu funeral. ¿Sabes? Suelo reírme de todo tipo de chistes, pero este es el peor que he escuchado.

Tal comentario acabó siendo el detonante de la situación. Las carcajadas de Sakura, presentándose previamente como suaves atisbos de expresiones retenidas, fueron expulsadas de forma súbita, conformando una larga retahíla de sonidos elevados e imprecisos. Aquella reacción de su parte, desenvuelta y contagiosa en demasía, impacta en mis sentidos y provoca que mi boca emule sus actos al estallar entre sonoras y graves carcajadas.

* * *

Los minutos que ambos habríamos de malgastar dentro de la planta cero del instituto, distrayéndonos mediante el uso de la inactividad y la elaboración de varias conversaciones sobre temas surtidos, avanzaron a una velocidad imperceptible. Antes de lo supuesto, el momento de marcharnos nos había abordado, por lo que procedimos a desechar los envoltorios de los productos consumidos y dar por concluida nuestra absorbente visita hacia aquel célebre sector.

Recorremos los lugares atravesados en nuestro anterior trayecto y, tras pasar un corto conjunto de minutos, nos encontramos nuevamente frente al umbral de nuestro salón. Puedo sentir a Sakura, establecida en mi lado derecho y rígida como un florero, dudando sobre nuestra próxima entrada y teniendo en cuenta los resultados que nuestra prolongada ausencia tendrá; sin embargo, a estas alturas, ambos somos conscientes de que ella no se encuentra arrepentida en absoluto por las decisiones que ha tomado.

Abro la puerta y accedo al interior del salón, abarcando gran parte de la entrada con la amplia complexión de mi cuerpo y ocultando, de esta forma, la menuda y petisa silueta de Sakura detrás de la mía. El sigilo, rigente dentro del sector en el momento de mi entrada, es desechado inmediatamente por algunos alumnos al vernos entrar a ambos.

—Ya sabes los procedimientos de rutina, Sasuke —dictamina la profesora, sin apartar el semblante de unas planillas colocadas sobre la superficie de su pulcro y organizado escritorio. —Hazlo y márchate a tu lugar.

Me aproximo hacia mi escritorio y recojo mi mochila, extraigo mi cuaderno de comunicaciones de su interior y lo coloco encima del escritorio de la profesora. Regreso mis pasos hacia mi sector de estudio y acomodo mi cuerpo en la silla. Como en los precedentes días de clases, Sakura vuelve a disponerse a mi lado derecho, con la habitual severidad de su carácter asistiendo en sus facciones y las pupilas sujetas a su carpeta de estudio.

—¿Qué pasó, Sakura? —pregunta la profesora, en esta ocasión, con las planillas retiradas a un costado de su zona de trabajo y sus ojos posados en la nombrada. —Como eres nueva en este instituto no enviaré una nota a tus padres, pero quiero que me digas qué hacías andando afuera del salón, vagando por los pasillos junto a Sasuke. Estando con él, no te creería si me dijeras que fue algo bueno, aún no sabrás cómo son las cosas con este muchacho, pero los profesores lo tenemos bien claro. Bueno, a hablar.

Incomprensibles murmullos se dispersan por cada escritorio dispuesto en torno al mío. Una prolongada sucesión de silbidos y jolgorios, procedentes del fondo del salón y siendo pronunciados por personas ampliamente cercanas a mí, irrumpe en cada esquina de la sala y desata un gran alboroto entre todos los alumnos. La profesora exige que retorne el orden previo y logra que esto sea cumplido tras un par de segundos.

—Qué hastiosa que es, profe. Deje de andar de perseguida por un rato, que allá afuera no pasó nada —respondo a la interrogación formulada hacia Sakura, sabiendo que ella es incapaz de entregarle una contestación satisfactoria a la profesora. —Sakura no sabía en donde estaba la biblioteca y no pudo traerle los libros, ella quería ir a toda costa, pero yo tampoco me acordaba en donde estaba. Entonces le insistí para que se quedara conmigo y nos fuéramos por ahí, y no tuvo otra que hacerlo. Como usted dijo, los profes ya saben cómo soy yo; porfiado, imbécil, conflictivo, dejado, entre otros adjetivos. Bueno, le cuento lo que hicimos: primero fuimos al salón principal, después pasamos por…

—¡Está bien, cállate! Jesús, hablas demasiado —sus ojos retoman hacia la dirección en donde se ubica Sakura y, en esta ocasión, continúa hablándole a ella: —Que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿puede ser? Copia las actividades de alguno de tus compañeros y pásaselas después a Sasuke. Termínenlas rápido, mi materia está por finalizar. ¡Sasuke, recoge tu cuaderno!

Después de ejecutar dicho mandato, vuelvo a amoldar mi figura en mi asiento y resuelvo, sin meditarlo por muchos minutos, atravesar el resto de la materia entreteniéndome con actividades de escasa importancia y ajenas a cualquier tipo de relación con los estudios propinados.

Retiro una hoja de estudio del interior de mi carpeta, empleo mis dedos para cortar una minúscula porción de una de sus orillas, cojo la única birome que detento y trazo breves palabras sobre dicho elemento. Pliego sus bordes un par de veces, hasta que el papel se presenta con la forma de un pequeño cuadrado de un centímetro de longitud. Tras esto, su debido destinatario recibe la pieza entre sus manos y lee las palabras que habría yo de redactar.

 _¿Viste que no pasó nada? ;)_.

Puede que mi mente esté entregándose a engendrar ficciones sin motivo alguno, puesto que, en una nueva ocasión, me encuentro siendo espectador del nacimiento de una amplia y franca sonrisa entre los labios de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, supongo. Tenía planeado actualizar esta historia después de que pasara un mes de haber publicado el primer capítulo... sin embargo, estuve enferma, mi mamá estuvo enferma, mis perros estuvieron enfermos [no es broma], y no pude ni abrir Word para hacer las debidas correcciones en el capítulo.**

 **Bueno, para ir avanzando más rápido con esto, voy a publicar el tercer capítulo en unos minutos. Sólo falta corregirlo un poco. Y prometo que ese capítulo es mucho más emocionante que estos dos que he publicado.**

 **¡Hasta entonces!**


	3. Disculpa

**Capítulo 3.**

— **Disculpa** —

Gravemente acalorado por el fulgor del Sol de las 14:00 de la tarde y varado, hace una gran suma de minutos, dentro de una de las rutas más transitadas de la ciudad, me encontré yo instantes después de tomar mi motocicleta y abandonar el instituto una vez que las clases finalizaron. El abarrotamiento de vehículos en la zona en que me encuentro se efectúa, sin excepciones, todos los mediodías de cada día de la semana, por lo que situaciones como estas son ampliamente habituales en cada uno de los recorridos que ejecuto para retornar a mi casa.

Afortunadamente, una vez que me disponga junto al semáforo de la esquina, viraré mi rumbo por la curva izquierda y tal exasperante situación habrá de ser un inconveniente que me aguarde en los días posteriores.

Recorro el exiguo espacio que la circulación del tráfico me ha dejado disponible; con satisfacción, contemplo el semáforo ubicado a una corta distancia de mi motocicleta. Carezco de prisa para llegar a la vivienda en que resido, pero el enérgico fulgor del Sol se encuentra impactando contra la parte alta de mi cabeza y abrasando mi cuero cabelludo; a su vez, la chaqueta que traigo puesta abriga innecesariamente mi pecho y provoca que mis axilas suden como si estuviera dentro de una rotisería.

La monótona estructura del asfalto ubicado bajo mi cuerpo pierde interés para mis ojos, por lo que giro mi rostro en dirección a la vereda de mi lado izquierdo y contemplo al surtido de siluetas que transitan por tal sector. Las propiedades de una figura conocida acuden a mi retina y obtienen que mis pensamientos y acciones se vuelquen en sólo esa persona: Sakura Haruno recorre el camino dispuesto junto a mi costado, su rostro no revela sentimiento en específico y la forma de caminar que emplea sigue siendo exactamente la misma de aquel día en que la conocí; y sin embargo, tal cualidad suya, anteriormente descrita como algo repelente para mis propios gustos, no altera la impresión que poseo de ella ahora ni me es desagradable en absoluto.

Nuevamente, avanzo un pequeño espacio de la autopista y dispongo mi próxima acción en mi compañera de curso. —¡Eu, Sakura Haruno! —exclamo, con el fin de que la citada repare en mi asistencia dentro de aquella ruta.

Sakura reduce la celeridad de su caminata y voltea el rostro hacia donde me encuentro ubicado. Esboza una bonita y amigable sonrisa al advertir mi presencia y suspende su trayecto por completo. —Oh, Sasuke Uchiha, qué agradable coincidencia encontrarte por aquí. Pareces estar asándote con este Sol, tendrías que haberte quitado la chaqueta. ¿Por qué no llevas puesto el casco, por cierto?

—Mi moto no venía con casco en donde la compré. Y no lo necesito, de todas formas. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Por supuesto que lo necesitas, pero no te daré una lección sobre ese tema en plena calle. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, me dirijo hacia mi casa, como cualquier estudiante normal después de que las clases finalizan.

—¡Otra agradable coincidencia! Yo también me dirijo hacia mi casa, ¿quieres que te lleve?

—Supongo que sabes que estamos hablando de casas diferentes. Si es así, debo creer que me estás invitando a tu casa, lo cual debo rechazar por el momento.

—Ese _por el momento_ es algo bueno. Pero ya sabes a lo que realmente me refiero.

—Me harías un gran favor si lo expresaras en palabras más claras.

—¿Querrías subirte a mi moto y permitirme que te lleve a dónde vives? Listo, ¿así te gusta?

—Bueno, en tal caso, tendré que confesarte una cosa, o tal vez dos: nunca me he subido a una moto y, por consecuente, les tengo miedo. Y si mis padres me ven _contigo_ , subida en tu bestia de dos ruedas, no será para ellos una agradable situación que puedan recordar con alegría. No, será algo muy diferente, definitivamente —en el lapso de tiempo en que nuestra conversación fue prolongada, ambos llegamos hasta el semáforo de la esquina y doblamos la dirección de nuestro trayecto por la ruta izquierda.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca, ni por curiosidad, te subiste a una moto? ¿Y qué mierda tienen que ver tus padres? Mándalos al carajo.

—Nunca, nunca. Y no lo digas como si fuera un fenómeno, hay muchas personas como yo que prefieren los coches.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas mierdas si nunca haz estado en una moto para decidir cual te gusta más? —interrogo. Giro reiteradamente el acelerador, el motor brama estruendosamente y la llanta trasera derrapa contra el pavimento. Finalmente, obtengo el resultado buscado con tal acción en el instante en que adquiero la atención de Sakura. —Dale, nena, no te pongas agria. Eres muy simpática cuando no sacas las garritas.

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremece de pies a cabeza cuando mi diálogo es consumado, presa de sentimientos incomprendidos por mi persona. —Correcto, me llamaste _nena_. Bien… no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a eso, es extraño y me confunde demasiado. Y me comparaste con un gato por negarme, en todo mi derecho, a subirme en la moto de un completo extraño. ¿Sabes? Estás siendo bastante repulsivo en este momento.

Aquellas palabras ensombrecieron mi buen ánimo, debilitaron la natural perseverancia que diariamente presento en mi carácter, ocasionaron que mi mente fraguara un diferente rumbo en mis acciones, y comprendiera, por completo, que Sakura no necesita de mi ayuda. Dispuesto a marcharme, le dedico unos últimos segundos para despedirme brevemente: —Bueno… chau, entonces. Perdón si te molesté, no fue mi intención, en serio. Mañana te invito algo en la escuela para que andemos bien de vuelta.

—No, espera —sentimientos transparentes brotan en cada tramo de su fisonomía; suspendiendo mi interés en cada porción de su rostro, contemplándole como si fuera la primera ocasión en la que tengo el placer de hacerlo, soy capaz de palpar con mis pupilas el tropel de sentimientos contradictorios que irrumpen en su corazón. —Discúlpame, no quería herir tus sentimientos.

Encojo mis hombros y oculto mi cuello en las solapas de la chaqueta. —No heriste mis sentimientos, comprendí perfectamente tu reacción.

—No, no. Por favor, no seas amable. Fui realmente una arpía contigo. Y tú sólo querías ayudarme… lo siento. No tienes que invitarme nada —una risita, más melancólica que animada, es liberada por sus labios. —De hecho, tendría que ser al revés.

—Me conformaría con que, si aún puedes cambiar de opinión, me dejes darte una vuelta con mi moto.

—No de nuevo, Sasuke. Te lo dije, me dan miedo. Son tan rápidas y ruidosas, ¡y ni siquiera tienes un casco para prestarme!

—Justamente por ese motivo. No quiero que tengas miedo, eso es un jodido dolor de huevos. ¿Viviste pensando que esa porquería es normal? Pues no, no lo es. Tener miedos y no esforzarte por superarlos es como... qué sé yo, perder a un ser querido e intentar no pensar en su existencia, porque eso te pone triste. Pero sigue estando ahí, ¿entiendes? Tus miedos y la muerte de ese ser querido siguen existiendo. No es como si fueran a desaparecer si los ocultas debajo de la alfombra —contesto. —Perdón, me pongo muy salado con estas cosas. Y con lo del casco, tendrás que perdonarme por ahora, prometo conseguir uno en cuanto pueda. Pero hoy no tengas miedo, no chocaré ni andaré muy rápido teniéndote conmigo.

—No, está bien, supongo que esa... metáfora fue bastante conmovedora. Pero no, me niego rotundamente a subirme a esa cosa. No seas pesado, hazme el favor. Sabes, me pregunto: ¿eres así de porfiado con todo el mundo, o el asunto es sólo conmigo?

—Puedo ser porfiado como el infierno cuando la situación vale la pena.

—Bien, supongo que nos encontramos en una de esas situaciones —una extensa sonrisa florece en sus labios, asemejándose al brote de un lirio desplegando sus pétalos en el nacimiento de un nuevo amanecer. Su figura comparece al costado del sector en el que estoy estacionado y las pupilas de sus ojos permanecen inalterablemente sujetas sobre las mías. —¡Cielos! Seguro crees que soy patética por temerle a una moto. Muy linda, por cierto, el color azul definitivamente es lo tuyo.

—No creí que fueras patética ni por un segundo —respondo mientras sacudo la cabeza en señal de negación. —Sólo creo que tienes miedo de todo, y eso sí que es patético.

—Te equivocas. No soy una condenada miedosa. Soy diferente a ti, eso es todo —acota Sakura. Su rostro exhibe un brusco cambio en la condición de su temperamento, y mis labios, al presentar tal transformación en sus facciones, contienen la liberación de una retahíla de carcajadas involuntarias. —Pero ¿sabes qué? Siento que, tal vez, hay probabilidades de que no seamos del todo diferentes. E igualmente, siento que hay momentos en los que uno tiene que cambiar de perspectiva.

—¡Diablos, al fin! Pon tu culo en el asiento de una maldita vez.

Los pies de Sakura descienden de la vereda en la cual se hallaba ubicada y la palma de su mano izquierda se dispone sobre el asiento de mi motocicleta, palpando con la punta de sus dedos la cuerina que lo reviste. —Bien, estoy en eso, ¿sí? Confío en que te portarás civilizadamente cuando estés conduciendo y no nos mandarás al hospital. Correcto, ahí vamos —impulsa su cuerpo con ambos brazos, y tras elaborar un puñado de maniobras extrañas y cambiar insistentemente la postura de su cuerpo, logra acomodarse en la parte trasera de mi motocicleta. —¿Cómo demonios me dejé convencer por ti?

—Igual de fácil que en la anterior ocasión —giro mi rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se descubren. Le sonrío y procedo a pedir la ubicación de su residencia; una vez adquiero dicho dato, reúno nuevamente mi vista con la carretera que hemos de atravesar y enciendo el motor de mi vehículo.

Finalmente, nuestro circuito por las rutas de la ciudad adquiere su comienzo. Con las coordenadas transmitidas por Sakura establecidas en mis pensamientos, lidero el rumbo de mi motocicleta por diferentes números de autopistas. Al ser un emigrante experto, conozco el barrio en el que Sakura reside y soy capaz de rememorarlo vagamente: no es una zona comprendida totalmente por mí, y aún desconociendo si esta próxima suposición es correcta, puedo pensar que conozco dicho lugar tras haber atravesado sus calles para dirigirme a un barrio adyacente. La zona no es cercana, por lo que llego a considerar que Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia la parada del colectivo en el instante en que nos encontramos.

Cavilando en cuestiones relacionadas con mi compañera de instituto, consigo involuntariamente que mis pensamientos se concentren en ella. Tras el amplio muro que conforma mi espalda, logro sentir el ligero contacto de su figura con la mía. Sus brazos, con la acendrada piel de su complexión revestida por las mangas de un suéter negro, abrazan los costados de mi torso y enlazan sus manos en la zona de mi estómago, aferrándose a mi cuerpo como si tal acción le ofreciera apoyo y seguridad a su conciencia. Sabiendo cómo afecta en ella la situación en la que nos hallamos, cercioro frecuentemente que la velocidad en la que conduzco sea adecuada.

Suspendo el movimiento de mi motocicleta frente a un semáforo en rojo. Dedico tal exiguo momento para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Sakura, entre ellas, una interrogación sobre cómo se encuentra.

—Estoy perfectamente. Aún no tengo miedo, ¿no es curioso? Siempre creí que le tenía miedo a estas cosas. Es una experiencia muy interesante —su mano derecha asciende hasta la altura de su mentón y procede a retirar un par de cabellos distribuidos por la zona de sus facciones. Dos salpicones de color rosado en sus mejillas destacan entre la piel inmaculada de su rostro, y una reciente sonrisa embellece la percepción de la cual me encuentro siendo espectador. Habré de admitir que es preciosa, perfecta y hermosa en demasía; sin embargo, a su vez, admito que no es la conformación de su rostro y su físico lo que más me atrae de ella. Es sino su carácter, la natural personalidad que ella posee y todo aquello que forma parte de su espíritu; ente imperceptible para nuestros ojos y, en su lugar, ampliamente apreciable para nuestros corazones.

Asiento con la cabeza y retorno la dirección de mi vista en el frente de la carretera. Varados frente al semáforo sólo se ubican mi vehículo, un coche detrás nuestro y otra motocicleta en mi lado derecho. El artefacto que suspendía nuestra marcha vuelve a cambiar de color, por lo que procedemos a reanudar nuestro recorrido.

La velocidad de mi motocicleta continúa manteniendo el ritmo prudente del cual hacía uso anteriormente; y los brazos de Sakura estrechan, ahora, el talle de mi cintura con una blandura reciente, un frágil contacto de roces suaves del cual me encuentro disfrutando ingenuamente.

La motocicleta amarilla emergente de mi lado derecho toma distancia del punto en el que me ubico, se retira un puñado de metros y me demanda, indirectamente, que incremente la presteza de mi desplazamiento y adquiera ventaja en la delantera del camino. Tal planteamiento acude a mi mente como un eventual entretenimiento, por lo que no le asigno mucha importancia y procedo a cumplir dicho propósito.

Giro el acelerador reiteradamente y avanzo con premura hacia la meta decretada, y tras un conciso momento, consumo mi cometido y me hallo limitando con el vehículo de aquel extraño. Amplío la velocidad y obtengo terreno en la ruta; el hombre que conduce aquella motocicleta parece reparar en mis intenciones, puesto que emula mi proceder y se arrima unos cuantos metros al sector en el que conduzco. Tras esto, nos dedicamos a conducir a un ritmo elevado, aprovechando la desocupación de la carretera y la prolongada longitud de esta —y, por tal factor, la carencia de esquinas y semáforos—. Sakura, la cual advirtió mis intenciones desde el principio, reanudó sus anteriores temores y comenzó a golpear mi hombro derecho con uno de sus puños, mientras exclamaba frases inaudibles y ceñía su brazo restante en el costado de mi torso.

El vehículo de aquel extraño prolongó la carrera por, aproximadamente, medio kilómetro, y finalmente dobló en una esquina ubicada a mi derecha. En el momento en que aquello finalizó, mi motocicleta se encontraba un par de metros por delante; por lo que, en una nueva circunstancia, la adrenalina del momento y la ausencia de cobardía en mí cuando me encuentro en la carretera, me proporcionaron la victoria en otra de las tantas carreras que he jugado desde que conduzco.

Avanzo, en esta ocasión, con la velocidad apropiada para que Sakura vuelva a sentirse estable; su temperamento retorna a su estado regular y el insistente ajetreo de su cuerpo se encuentra menguado en casi su totalidad. Aún sabiendo que la celeridad de las motocicletas es una de las razones por las que rehúye a dicho vehículo, soy incapaz de sentir culpa por mi acción previa, puesto que, de algún modo, siento que sus temores son estúpidos y debe de abandonarlos en algún momento.

Tras acceder al barrio de Sakura y recorrer las cuadras imprescindibles, estaciono mi motocicleta delante del domicilio que ella me indica y procedo a descender del vehículo. Sakura imita mi acción y dispone su figura frente a mis ojos: su cabellera se presenta totalmente alborotada, un vivo tinte de color escarlata es exhibido sobre la albugínea piel que recubre su fisonomía, mientras que el temple de sus facciones se encuentra compuesto por una expresión arisca y disgustada. Un profundo enfado es generosamente advertible en toda su persona y, aún sin hallarme convencido por completo, creo saber a qué se debe tal súbita transformación en su carácter.

Sakura eleva ambos brazos y coge, entre sus manos, las riendas de su mochila. Acomoda el elemento nombrado sobre sus hombros y adopta un diferente trayecto. Al contemplarla recorriendo el lado izquierdo de la vereda en que nos encontramos, logro deducir que la casa vecina —y en la cual su trayectoria tiene como punto fijo— es el lugar en el que ella reside.

Avanzo hacia el sector en el que Sakura se ubica y coloco el hueco de mi palma derecha por encima de su hombro. Ella voltea su rostro y nuestros ojos componen contacto. —¿Qué pasa? —interroga inmediatamente.

—Es que… —medito sobre una respuesta a la pregunta establecida. —¿No vas a decirme nada?

—No tengo nada que decirte —la conexión de nuestras pupilas y el toque de mi piel sobre su hombro continúan perdurando tras dicha afirmación. Un liviano suspiro atraviesa los labios de Sakura y, tras esto, se dispone a continuar hablando: —Gracias. ¿Estás contento con eso?

Comprendiendo que la reciente situación en la que nos vimos comprometidos fue la causante del abatimiento de su humor, me inclino por no responder a su pregunta y permitirle marcharse. Retiro mi mano de la curva de su hombro y rompo el contacto de nuestras miradas. Sakura voltea hacia adelante, prosigue su caminata y accede al patio de su vivienda, privando finalmente a mis ojos de poder contemplar cualquier parte de su anatomía.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia donde se encuentra estacionada mi motocicleta, me acomodo en el asiento y medito brevemente sobre el sitio en el que haré mi próxima parada. Sin mucho esfuerzo, logro hallar, entre mis pensamientos, un lugar apropiado en el cual invertir las horas venideras: se trata de un estrecho y animado bar, ubicado cerca de mi instituto y del que me encuentro más familiarizado que con el acomodado barrio que se figura en mi entorno.

Vuelvo a encender el motor de mi vehículo y procedo a marchar por la autopista con presteza. Al transitar frente a la vivienda de Sakura, soy incapaz de evitar que el rumbo de mis cavilaciones no haga un vínculo con ella: pensando en que, tal vez, he logrado ofenderla con mi comportamiento, acojo la idea de que mañana todo habrá de ser distinto y podremos seguir contactándonos para pasar un buen rato entre nosotros.

* * *

Aquella mañana no me fue posible hallar un motivo para no asistir al instituto. Desperté en un horario inauditamente temprano; el lóbrego de la noche instalado en los cielos y filtrándose por mi ventana fue testimonio de tal afirmación. Me coloqué las prendas que encontré a mi alcance —una camiseta color gris, pantalones holgados y de color verde oliva, zapatillas deportivas y mi recurrente chaqueta de cuero—, ingerí los alimentos suficientes para desechar el apetito de mi cuerpo y procedí a marchar, acomodado en mi motocicleta, hacia una nueva jornada dentro del instituto.

Sin embargo, las sensaciones que abrumaron mi conciencia en aquel instante fueron completamente distintas de las anteriores. Mis reflexiones matutinas, diariamente extraviadas en proyectos superfluos concebidos por mis ansias de evadir las clases, fueron enmendadas por un reciente contento instaurado en mi temperamento. Un júbilo de orígenes desconocidos y matices agradables, que tuvo como ocupación manifestar dentro de mí el anhelo de cambiar momentáneamente de atmósfera.

Y, en instantes presentes, establecido en el suelo del pasillo de la preparatoria, dichos sentimientos continúan desplazándose libremente dentro de mi sistema. Mientras ocupo estos momentos de inactividad en aguardar la llegada de mis amigos al establecimiento, mi mente se encuentra lucubrando en pensamientos de importancia pasajera, los cuales habrán de ser descartados en cuanto adquiera temas más interesantes en los que concentrarme.

Adoso mi torso en la pared del pasillo y enderezo ligeramente mis piernas. A través de la ventana situada al costado derecho de mi ubicación, soy capaz de apreciar las lozanas tonalidades del Sol dispersándose desde un punto lejano en el horizonte. Frente a mi cuerpo, la prolongada llanura del pasillo es recorrida por una moderada cantidad de estudiantes; y el salón principal, sector frecuentemente establecido como punto de agrupación en el horario de entrada, alberga dentro de su territorio a un exiguo conjunto de profesores, trabajadores del establecimiento y alumnos recientemente presentados en el umbral de acceso.

Un par de piernas de complexión menuda, enfundadas con la tela de un pantalón pescador de color gris y dos zapatillas con abrojo, suspenden su circulación frente al costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Elevo la postura de mi rostro y revelo la identidad de la persona que acaba de abordarme: Sakura Haruno.

—Hola —saludo, mientras le ofrezco una sonrisa. Evocando en mi memoria las secuencias de las que ambos fuésemos intérpretes el día pasado, procedo a incorporar una interrogación: —¿Todo bien?

Las rodillas de Sakura Haruno se flexionan y su torso desciende hasta adecuarse a la altura de mi cuerpo. Nuestros rostros se descubren, en esta oportunidad, con escasos centímetros de apartamiento y poseyendo la aptitud de contemplarse plenamente.

—Hola —responde Sakura. Sus pupilas declinan en dirección a las baldosas del pequeño espacio en el que nos encontramos ubicados. —Qué temprano viniste hoy, eso no es normal, ¿todo bien contigo?

—Sí, es que… bueno, realmente no importa —musito con neutralidad. —Sólo será por hoy. Ya sabes, no quiero que los profesores se acostumbren.

—Sí, por supuesto —una débil sonrisa es concebida por sus labios. Su rostro asciende hasta donde se ubica el mío y nuestros ojos instauran un nuevo encuentro. —Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Hoy hace un tiempo hermoso, como en la mayoría de los días de Verano. El viento es fresco y el Sol cálido… me encanta esta estación, viajaría constantemente a diferentes países con tal de estar siempre en Verano. ¿A ti te gusta?

—Ni ahí, detesto el Verano. Me joden muchísimo el calor y los días tan largos. Yo soy de Invierno u Otoño, pero concuerdo en que hoy está lindo el tiempo —respondo. La percepción de mis pupilas, hallándose afianzada en el rostro de Sakura, desconfía de la respuesta que ella habría de proporcionar a mi anterior pregunta, por lo que me dispongo a continuar hablando. —Cuando te pregunté si estaba todo bien, era por lo de ayer. ¿Fue para tanto?

—Sé a lo que te referías. Y no te mentí en ningún momento, todo está bien —acota Sakura. —Ayer cometiste una estupidez, realmente me sentí muy furiosa por culpa tuya. Me juré a mí misma que no volvería a hablarte, Sasuke.

—¿Y qué pasó, entonces? —cuestiono, procurando que las facciones de mi semblante no desvelen el interés que su diálogo suscita en mis sentidos.

—Esta mañana, cuando desperté, ya no te odiaba. Qué fácil, ¿no crees? —una ligera carcajada es efectuada tras la consumación de sus palabras. Frágiles vestigios de una sonrisa se exhiben en la comisura de mis labios; repentinamente, las palabras de Sakura saturan mis pensamientos y suspenden el transcurso de mis futuras acciones. —Pero… me pincha bastante que estés sonriendo. ¿Puedes no hacerlo? Vamos, ponte serio.

—Espera, baja un cambio. ¿Qué mierda te hice ahora?

—Sonríes como si sólo estuvieras hablando con una jodida histérica. Yo no soy la del problema.

Encojo mis hombros y deposito mis pupilas en un punto apartado del costado en el que se ubica mi interlocutora. Un exorbitante deseo de continuar hablándole y darle la razón sobre el dictamen relacionado con su histeria irrumpe dentro de mis pensamientos; sin embargo, consigo reservar dichos impulsos y templar la irritación que las palabras de Sakura habrían desencadenado.

—No fue para tanto, al contrario, fue una maldita estupidez —nuevas palabras suyas acuden a mis oídos, respondiendo con ellas a mi anterior cuestionamiento. Permanezco en sigilo, por lo que el diálogo de Sakura procede a ser ampliado: —Y me divertí bastante, me gustó que me llevaras en tu bestia de color azul. Es rápida como el infierno y me daba mucho miedo, pero estuvo bien —una suave risita nace en el interior de su garganta y es liberada por sus labios.

Presa de una intriga incontenible, viro discretamente la orientación de mi mirada y contemplo el rostro de Sakura. Las matices joviales afirmadas en su semblante, que mis ojos habrían de presenciar recientemente, han sufrido una súbita alteración: ahora, su rostro expone una rigidez inalterable en cada porción. —No habría sido nada, Sasuke, pero llegué muy tarde a casa y mis padres me retaron. No es normal, ¿sabes? Yo nunca llego tarde, es un tipo de norma establecida desde que tengo memoria. Además, la vecina de al frente de mi casa nos vio llegar, es cuestión de tiempo para que esa vieja se lo cuente a mi madre. Tú tampoco eres el del problema —el hueco de su mano derecha se establece en mi hombro izquierdo, depositando suaves palmadas por encima del cuero de mi chaqueta. Tras un breve intervalo, retira su mano y se pone de pie. Sus ojos se aseguran en los míos y las comisuras de sus labios se arquean en una sonrisa. —Bueno, nos despedimos por ahora. Está por tocar el timbre, de todos modos. Así que… allá nos vemos, Sasuke.

Despojándome de la oportunidad de responder a su despedida, Sakura marcha por el lado izquierdo de la zona en que me encuentro, y el gentío que ocupa las angostas porciones del pasillo priva a mis ojos de continuar contemplando su figura en los segundos en que sus pasos se prolongan.

Tomo mi celular del bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta y enciendo la pantalla. Cuatro mayúsculos dígitos situados en un costado del móvil me advierten que son las 07:45 y en exiguos minutos habré de acceder al salón de clases, por lo que me propongo a emplear estos momentos previos en utilizar dicho aparato. Abro WhatsApp y procedo a contestar los mensajes nuevos que me han enviado; en su mayoría, de amigos y amigas de otros institutos u otros barrios. Después de consumar esta tarea, bloqueo nuevamente el celular y lo deposito en mi bolsillo.

—Hola, hermano —Naruto es el primero de mis amigos en acudir a donde estoy. Su torso se reclina ligeramente para lograr obtener una mejor perspectiva de mi rostro. Contemplo sus facciones, oscurecidas parcialmente por la sombra que proyecta la visera de su gorra, y consigo percatarme de un agudo demacramiento asentado en cada parte de su constitución.

—Hola —respondo. Me pongo de pie y estrechamos nuestras manos. —¿Todo bien? Estás hecho mierda.

—Sí, ya sé. Anoche fui al cumpleaños de una prima mía y me quedé madrugando. No iba a venir a clases, ni tendría que haberlo hecho, ya estoy queriendo volverme —una áspera carcajada es producida por sus labios tras finalizar su explicación. —Estoy re mal de la garganta y se me parte la cabeza. Vayamos al baño, Kiba esta allá; el estuvo conmigo en el cumpleaños y nos vinimos juntos para acá.

—Sí, los otros ya deben estar en el salón también.

Nos desplazamos a través del costado izquierdo del pasillo y, tras abarcar la totalidad de dicho sector, finalmente comparecemos frente a nuestro destino fijado. Abrimos la puerta del baño y procedemos a acceder por el umbral de entrada.

Inmediatamente, nuestros ojos se contactan con la persona que ocasionaría nuestro traslado hacia aquel punto. Kiba se encuentra acomodado sobre el lavamanos de piedra de mármol; la zona trasera de su torso descansa sobre el espejo ubicado a sus espaldas y un cigarrillo oscila entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Al advertir nuestra presencia, abandona su zona de reposo y se aproxima al lugar en el que estamos detenidos.

—Hola, Sasuke —Kiba coloca el filtro del cigarro entre sus labios y me saluda brevemente con su derecha. —¿Viste a los otros? Creí que ya estaban con ustedes.

Encojo mis hombros, otorgándole escasa importancia a su interrogatoria. —Deben andar por ahí, ya los vamos a ver en el salón. ¿Vamos? Apaga el cigarrillo, ya te enganchó una portera el otro día.

—Recién lo prendo, hombre. Dale, no hay ningún drama. ¿Quieres una pitada?

—No, no. Yo espero al recreo, tampoco soy tan bobo para ponérsela tan fácil a los profesores —contesto. Oriento mis pisadas hacia el lavamanos y adoso la parte inferior de mi espalda en los extremos de dicho elemento. —¿Cómo la pasaron anoche? ¿Algo bueno, además de tenerse el uno al otro?

—¿Algo bueno? No tienes idea. Estuvo buenísimo todo, tendrías que haber estado ahí —responde Naruto. —Cuando dices que vas al cumpleaños de tu prima, tía, abuela, ¡cualquier pariente! Siempre te imaginas que va a ser el bajón del año; pero no, la fiesta se re puso y la pasamos bien. _Pasamos_ , no sólo yo me divertí. Kiba estaba eufórico, fuera de sí, ni lo reconocía. Y también se re pasó, el muy hijo de puta: Cuéntale, Kiba, lo que querías hacerle a mi prima en la parte de atrás de la casa.

—Bah, fue una pavada. ¿Viste cómo armas un tornado en un vaso de agua?

—Es una _tormenta_ en un vaso de agua, idiota.

—Bueno, esa mierda —los ojos de Kiba se retiran del rostro de Naruto y afianzan su nuevo punto de percepción en el mío. —No fue nada. Me gustó bastante la prima de Naruto; se llama Samantha, una rubiecita hermosa, se partía sola de lo buena que estaba. Me la llevé a la parte de atrás, nos besamos un rato, le dije un montón de cosas que a las chicas les gusta oír, y después vino este bastardo y tuvimos que separarnos.

—No sé, te fuiste un poco a la mierda igual, ¿no? —mis labios se contraen en una extensa sonrisa socarrona. —Ya que estabas, ¿le pediste el número?

—Sí, obvio. Ya la tengo agendada en WhatsApp, después te muestro cómo es con la foto que tiene puesta. Tus ojos se van a acaramelar cuando veas al bomboncito que me comí, ¡y no te pienso compartir su número!

—Váyanse al carajo los dos. ¿Tú también, Sasuke? ¿Quieres que te pase algún número de una pariente mía? Mi tía Marcia tiene cuarenta y uno, pero le gustan los pibitos como tú.

—No, sabes que no. Puedes tener a la jodida Miss del país como pariente y seguiría importándome una mierda todo el asunto —determinando la dirección de mis próximas palabras en Kiba, me dispongo a pronunciarlas: —A ti te también te falla un poco la cabeza, ¿no? Tienes que estar de última para querer ligarte a la prima de Naruto. Por lo menos, intenta tratarla mejor que a las otras.

—Cielos, Sasuke, ¿hoy estás empeñado en hacer de vigilante? No le haré nada que ella no quiera. ¡Vamos! Todo el barrio ha pasado por ella y yo seré uno del montón, Naruto se queja porque le gusta andar quejándose —sus dedos trasladan el cigarrillo que se encuentra consumiendo hasta la comisura de sus labios. Tras darle una calada, el producto es totalmente consumido y procede a apagarlo con la suela de su zapatilla. —La trataré bien, de todas formas. Te enviaré fotos de ella a menudo para que veas que no la golpeo. Hasta soy capaz de bajarle la Luna, voy a ser buenito con ella.

—Qué imbécil eres, Kiba. Si vas a ser su novio, ya sabes lo que espero de ti —contesta Naruto. Su semblante expone un reciente enfado, compuesto por el diálogo anteriormente enunciado por Kiba. —Sé cómo es Samantha, es media loquita y anda con el primero que se le cruza, pero intenta ser un poco menos hijo de puta con ella.

—Claro que sí, Naruto. Ni siquiera tendrías que pedirlo, ¡eres mi amigo, diablos! Nunca te cagaría de esa forma —responde Kiba. —Pero… ya que estamos con el tema de las primas: Sasuke, ¿tú no te coges a una de las primas de Naruto?

—¿De dónde sacaste esa mierda?

—De su cabeza, como todas las estupideces que dice a cada rato —contesta Naruto a mi interrogativa, en lugar de Kiba. —Es que él cree que Karin es mi prima porque tenemos el mismo apellido. ¿Dónde viste que yo tenga una pariente con pelo rojo? Todos mis familiares son rubios o de pelo castaño claro, nada que ver. Ella no es mi prima, ni siquiera nos hablamos cuando la veo en los recreos.

—Cierto, ya me acordé. Me estaba pareciendo raro que a mí me estés haciendo un escándalo por lo de Samantha y a Sasuke no le dijeras nada. Bueno, ¿y Karin es tu novia, Sasuke?

—No, ni ahí. Ella es mi mejor amiga y tenemos sexo cuando hay ganas, pero ninguno de los dos quiere una relación seria.

Tras finalizar mi diálogo, logro advertir que los ojos de Naruto examinan insistentemente mis facciones. Sus párpados se encuentran entreabiertos y la franja divisora de sus labios alberga una pequeña abertura. —¿Alguna vez tuviste novia, Sasuke? Digo, me puse a pensar y no recuerdo que nos hayas presentado a alguna. Capaz me estoy saltando algo, seguro que sí tuviste alguna novia, ¿cuál fue la última?

—Tenía quince la última vez que tuve novia, fue hace rato y es normal que no te acuerdes. Ino Yamanaka fue la última, a estas alturas ni recuerdo por qué cortamos.

—¡Es verdad! —exclama Naruto. —¡Me acuerdo! Te veías muy contento cuando te pusiste de novio con Ino, y ella también se veía muy feliz. Siempre andaban de acá para allá juntos, incluso nos dejabas de lado para llevártela atrás del instituto. Igual, duraron muy poco, vaya uno a saber qué pasó entre ustedes.

Brevemente, me consagro a cavilar sobre el motivo por el que Ino y yo habríamos de separarnos. Sin embargo, tras aceptar que la contestación de mis dudas no irá a presentarse en mi memoria, musito lo siguiente: —Realmente no lo recuerdo, ¿quién lo diría? Esas cosas vuelan tan rápido, son tan insignificantes —después de acontecer un breve instante, las remanentes de efímeras memorias se presentan en mis pensamientos, concediéndome una vaga idea del motivo por el que ambos habríamos de cortar nuestra relación. —Pensándolo un poco más, creo que el motivo de nuestra ruptura estuvo relacionado con el padre de Ino. ¡Ah, recuerdo a ese pedazo de mierda! Era tan irritante.

—¡Como buen suegro, hombre! Por cierto, no me acordaba que saliste con Ino —menciona Kiba, manifestando en su semblante una sorpresa semejante a la de Naruto. —Fue hace bastante, me parece raro que no te hayas puesto de novio desde ese entonces. ¿Cómo era ella? Yo no trato con Ino, pero siempre me pareció una chica muy agradable y divertida; re hermosa, además. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Anda, cuéntale a tus buenos amigotes.

—¿Cómo lo hacía?... bueno, ella llevaba bien nuestra relación, supongo. Siempre fue muy buena onda, y lo sigue siendo todavía. A veces hablamos por WhatsApp o me la encuentro en algunos boliches, es muy buena persona.

—Bien, creo que Kiba no se refería a eso —comenta Naruto.

—Sí, cualquier cosa lo que respondiste —afirma Kiba mientras libera una sucesión de ligeras risitas.

El suave rumor de la campana resonando desde el salón se presenta en mis oídos, indicándome que los minutos de ocio disponibles han concluido y el momento de acceder al salón de clases ha llegado. Recojo mi mochila, la cual, minutos previos, habría de colocar encima del lavamanos, me la coloco nuevamente y dispongo el rumbo de mis pupilas en mis dos compañeros.

Kiba palmea sus manos, nos sonríe a ambos y profiere —con muy buen ánimo— la siguiente oración: —¡A entrar al salón, muchachos!

* * *

 **Bueno... ahora se sabe que Sasuke tuvo una relación con Ino, hace dos años atrás. Esto, aunque en el capítulo no lo parezca, va a ser algo muy importante en los capítulos futuros. Ino va a jugar un papel relevante en la historia, ¿cuál creen que sea?**

 **Ahora sí, me despido. No sin antes agradecerle a las personas que dejaron un review en esta historia, la guardaron en Favoritos y la están siguiendo. Me animaron un montón, en serio, son fantásticas•os. Igualmente con Ángel de Fuego, lo aprecio un montón.**

 **Bueno, espero que estos dos capítulos les hayan gustado y entretenido. Nos vemos en un mes más, ¡abrazos y besos para todas y todos!**


End file.
